Darkness Awake
by Lady Dragonpen
Summary: One night Harry Potter accidentally reawakens a creature that is the oldest and darkest thing in the universe. Harry must now deal with it and Voldemort is still out there wanting to kill him...better sum inside.
1. Reawakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

**Darkness Awake**

Harry Potter lay in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive; he was having a fitful night's sleep. His mind kept playing over and over again the death of his Godfather, Sirius. Suddenly Harry shot up; he was breathing very heavily and sweating. He was glad that he did not scream out and wake his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them on, he didn't plan on going back to sleep not that he probably could anyways. Harry looked at Hedwig's empty cage; she was still out hunting so Harry sat at his desk and stared out the window up into the night sky. He stared at nothing in particular, he just kept thinking about Sirius.

Harry sighed and glanced down towards the street then over to the clock; it was 11:45am. He quickly glanced back to the street, he had seen something. Harry stood up and leaned out his window, he just caught a glimpse of a black cloak going around a corner. Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of his room, he quietly made his way down stairs and out the front door all the while thinking, "That can't have been a Death Eater could it?"

Harry ran around the corner, he had his wand pointed in front of him…nothing. He listened very carefully but could hear nothing but then he caught another glimpse of the cloak going around another corner farther ahead. Harry ran after but again when he reached the spot he would catch a glimpse up ahead.

This continued on until he realized the he was far away from Privet Drive and kind of in the middle of a country side. Harry looked around; there were certainly a lot of trees. "Crap!" Harry cursed to himself. "I'm so stupid, they could be anywhere and I am a perfect target." Harry thought angrily to himself.

Harry looked around and slowly walked forward but stopped and stared at the ground about 5 feet ahead of him. He saw something reflecting the moonlight. Slowly and carefully he made his way to it. He stared down at it; he saw that it was a piece of something.

Harry picked it up and looked at it more closely; he saw that it was half of a medallion. It was round, roughly the size of a flat snitch. The medallion was black onyx that reflected the moonlight perfectly; it had an upside down star on it and it the center was a blood red gem that seemed to swirl. But since the medallion was broken in-half the gem had thin crakes running through it.

Harry shrugged that put the medallion into his pocket, he would think of it later right now he was in trouble. Harry lifted his head and looked around, he didn't really know where we was and there was still a possible Death Eater out there somewhere.

Harry decided that the best thing for him to do would be to go back the way he came and if he got lucky he would make it back to his Aunt's and Uncle's house before he got in real trouble or before anyone found out he was gone.

Harry slowly took a step backwards and another and another…he did this for a couple of steps then slowly turned around and took a step forwards but suddenly the ground gave way and Harry plunged into darkness and knew no more.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry and his whole body ached. He was lying on his stomach so he gently turned over and looked up, way above him he was the place where he fell through. It was still night and the sky didn't seem any brighter so Harry guessed that he had only been out for a few moments.

Gingerly he sat up and felt around for his glasses, he found them only a couple of feet from him and luckily they hadn't broken in the fall. Unfortunately Harry could see no way out, "Great I am trapped in a hole, in a forest and no one knows where I am! Wonderful of all things I am going to die in a hole in the ground!" Harry stated to himself out loud.

Harry stood up; amazingly nothing was broken so at least he could walk while he waited to die. Harry shook his head, "No I probably wouldn't get lucky enough to die here…I don't know how but somehow I am going to get out of here." Harry mumbled to his self.

Harry took out his wand and cast Lumos; that's when he noticed a tunnel. "Well why not; I have nothing better to do." Harry thought with a shrug. He walked down the tunnel, it seemed endless and there were no other tunnels just the one. Harry decided that he should probably turn back but first he wanted to see what was around the bend ahead and if there should be anything intrusting then he would continue otherwise he would go back not that it would really get him anywhere.

Harry tuned the bend and his jaw dropped! He was in a huge stone room, it looked very ancient yet it was perfectly in tact. Harry was standing atop a stair case that led down into the vast room. There was another shorter stair case on the other side that led up to an Alter.

Harry closed his mouth and slowly walked down the stairs into the room, the ceiling was very high and the room was bigger than it had looked from the stairs. Harry was that there was another door to his left, the door was carved out of wood and had strange symbols carved upon it. Harry looked towards the Alter; there was a stone dais in the center. Harry over to the Alter and up the stairs, he saw that the top of the dais was glass and had a think layer of dust upon it.

Harry looked at the carvings upon the stone dais, there were more of those strange symbols and on one side was an upside down star with a key hole in the center. "That is odd I wonder what is in here." Harry mumbled to himself. Standing up he took his hand and brushed the dust off of the glass, "WHOA!" Harry jumped away.

The dais it seemed was really a coffin and inside was a body. Harry gulped and apprehensively walked back over to it and looked through the now dust free glass. Harry frowned in confusion, the body inside looked like it had just been placed there. Harry saw that it was a woman and she didn't look a day older than 23! She had long black hair, pale skin but not sickening, long blood red nails and blood red lips. So say the least she was extremely beautiful…well for a dead woman.

The woman was wearing a long black dress, it was very low cut that showed a lot of cleavage, two slits in the side went from her ankles to her thighs and her sides were exposed. Basically the dress was very reviling. Harry was astounded at how well preserved she was, "I wonder who she was and what she's doing here?" Harry muttered.

Harry saw that she was holding something in her hands…it was half of a medallion. Harry's eyes widened in shock, it was the other half of the medallion that he had found. "So it belonged to you then…hm I wonder how it got all the way out there." Harry murmured to the dead woman.

Harry took the half out of his pocket and looked at it, "I guess you should have this back." Harry said. He looked back at the dead woman and at the lock. "First I need to find a key…I have a feeling alohomora won't work." Harry looked around and saw that near the back of the Alter was a small silver box.

Harry walked over and carefully opened the box; he didn't want to be cursed. But nothing happened; Harry breathed a sigh of relief and opened the box fully. Inside was a silver key, Harry grabbed it and went back over to the coffin. Harry put the key into the lock and turned it; he heard the lock click and the glass lid rose up a bit.

Harry stood and lifted the glass lid, "I feel slightly wrong for doing this but I think you should have your medallion half back." Harry said. He took the half he found and connected it to the other half.

The moment the two halves touched a blinding red light shone from them. Suddenly Harry dropped to his knees in pain; he screamed out as his left fore arm hurt and felt like it was on fire. Just as quickly as it came it stopped and so did the blinding light.

Harry breathed deeply as he held his arm close to him for a few moments. Then he slowly pulled it away and looked at the area that had hurt so badly. Harry almost screamed at what he saw; upon his left fore arm was a fire red upside down star and in the center was an odd symbol. Right below the star was a strange looking gate that was part way open.

Harry pulled his arm into him again and stood up gently, he looked in the coffin at the medallion…it was whole again and looked as if it had never been broken. "Great…I did something stupid!" Harry mentally smacked himself. He knew that he should probably not have opened that coffin or tried to give the medallion to the dead woman. It was probably broken for a very good reason.

Harry picked up the medallion and rubbed his thumb over its surface. Suddenly the woman's hand grabbed his wrist; Harry dropped the medallion in surprise. He looked down and the woman's eyes snapped open, they were cat like slits but instead of green they were blood red.

Harry pulled away from her grip and ran down the stairs but tripped. He turned and looked back at the coffin as the woman sat up and got out of the coffin. She looked at him for a moment; her eyes seemed to drill into his very soul. Finally she bent down and picked up the medallion and put it around her neck.

The once dead woman took a couple of steps forward and looked around; her movements were smooth and elegant considering she had been dead a moment ago. Finally her eyes rested upon Harry again, she blinked slowly and when she opened them again they looked normal except that they were ice blue.

Harry carefully stood up and took a step backwards; she tilted her head to the side and smiled. Harry did not like that in anyway, "Um…sorry…if I…disturbed you…miss." Harry said uneasily. The woman lifted her head back up and took a step forward and smiled darkly. "Thank you for reawakening me…Harry Potter."

A/N Well there you go, the first chapter. Sorry to leave it on a cliff but it needed to. Anyways hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review.


	2. Too much and too little information

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N: Well here is the second chapter, also things between these ( ) are thoughts.

**Darkness Awake**

Harry Potter stared at the woman, "How…do…you…know…my name…and what do…you mean…reawaken…and who the heck are you?" Harry asked unsteady at first but ended firmly. The woman laughed, "Please one question at a time…why don't we talk in a more comfortable place." The woman stated.

She walked back to her coffin and took the silver key, "Follow me Harry." The woman commanded. Harry was going to refuse but he found that he could not bring himself to tell her no so he followed her but at a distance.

The woman went over to the door Harry saw earlier and unlocked it and walked in. On the other side was a stone hallway that ended in another locked door which was soon unlocked. On the other side was a short hallway with several doors. The woman walked halfway down and unlocked one of the rooms, "This should work." She said more to herself then Harry.

Harry entered the room after her; inside was different from everything else Harry had seen so far. The room was still stone but there was a big soft white rug on the floor, a fire place, two black leather chairs and a red wood coffee table.

The woman waved her hand at the fire place and instantly a blazing fire burned brightly. She sat down in one of the chairs, "Harry have a seat." She said. Harry hesitated for only a moment then sat down. The woman smiled at Harry, "Now we can talk more comfortable." She stated.

Harry looked at the woman for a moment, hardly able to believe that just a moment ago she was dead as a door nail. "Um…where are we?" Harry asked. The woman sat back, "Another question…why don't we start with the first ones you asked starting with who I am…I'm Lady Darkness." The woman, now identified as Darkness stated.

Harry frowned, "Lady Darkness?" Harry asked. Darkness smiled, "Yes…I _am _darkness, queen of hell." Darkness stated. Harry was utterly shocked, "You're the queen of hell but that would mean that you're a…demon." Harry shifted uncomfortably, ready to leap for the door incase she decided to attack him.

Darkness raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Yes I'm a demon…but I warn you I am not your typical demon, as I have stated before I am the Queen of Hell and everything dark so that makes me the darkest, dangerous and most powerful demon. But you have nothing to worry about…for now." Darkness informed.

Harry gulped and shivered in fear, sure Voldemort was frightening and evil but he wasn't a demon nor the ruler of hell, but this woman was and that made her a million times more deadly.

Darkness watched Harry and seemed to know what he was thinking, "Thanks you, I am glad you find me more deadly then Voldemort but we will get to him later…you still have some unanswered questions." Darkness stated.

Harry nodded, "Yes and I am a little more confused then when I started out." Harry stated. "That is a given; now my reawakening…you asked about that however now is not the time for you to know that, I will tell you later when you are ready to know. As for how I know who you are well when you reawakened me all your memories, thoughts, feelings and knowledge passed to me." Darkness explained.

Harry listened closely, "What do you mean, you'll tell me later…when I am ready?" Harry asked. He was kind of hoping that after this meeting he would never ever see Darkness again. Darkness tilted her head a little and smiled, "Well Harry you are just not ready to hear or know everything about me but I will tell you in due time…as for when you are ready well that depends on a number of things." Darkness stated.

Harry was getting a little more worried, "On what number of thing?" Harry asked hesitantly. Darkness sighed, "Like how well your mind and body handle the training." Darkness stated simply. Harry blinked for a moment, "What training?" Harry asked a little more forcefully then he meant to.

Darkness however wasn't offended or mad, well at least she didn't appear to be. "My training Harry, I have tons to teach you both magical and physical…mind and body." Darkness said. "Wait you are going to train me…in the stuff _you _know but your magic and knowledge is evil and who says I would even accept your offer?" Harry stated coldly.

Darkness stopped smiling and just stared at Harry darkly, "That wasn't an offer Harry…I was telling you what _will _happen" Darkness stated coldly, putting emphases on the word 'will'. Darkness then looked at her nails for a moment then back to Harry, she was smiling again and didn't seem angry, "As for the whole evil thing…well there is a difference between dark and evil but once again you are not ready to know or at least listen. Once you are more open I will tell you." Darkness explained calmly.

Harry leaned back into the chair, he could tell that no matter what he said, Darkness was going to train him and he would half to learn it. So he decided that he better get away from this area of conversation before he made Darkness mad. "So can you tell me about this mark on my arm and your medallion?" Harry asked. Darkness smiled more friendly now, "Finally you asked the more important question…that is my mark, the mark that _all_ demons have even if they are only half. As for my medallion, well it is what tells other demons that I am their queen and it is what I use to brand my mark to them. And no destroying in will not put me back to sleep or make me powerless." Darkness said, adding that last part after seeing Harry's odd look.

Harry on the other hand highly doubted that it would harm Darkness in anyway but took note to the warning all the same. "Wait…does this mean that I am a…demon?" Harry asked though he really didn't want to know the answer. Darkness chuckled, "No Harry you are not a demon nor are you half, however; you do have some demon in you not much but that too will change…in time." Darkness answered.

Harry sighed, "Wonderful…so this mark bounds me to you right?" Harry asked though he know what the answer was going to be. Darkness nodded, "Yes it does. That mark lets me know where you are lets me talk to you in your mind and I can teleport to you. Also you can teleport to me and talk to me in my mind but that's enough for tonight, you need to go back home now oh and I highly suggest that you show _no one_ that mark." Darkness stated.

Harry was about to protest but thought better of it; he knew he probably shouldn't push his luck with Darkness…his master. (That is what she is after all…I have her mark now.) Harry thought. Darkness stood up and so did Harry, "We will talk again soon." Darkness said and with that Harry found himself back at No. 4 Privet Drive standing outside the front door.

Harry blinked in confusion then shook his head and went inside. He quietly made his way back up stairs and into his room; he looked at his clock and saw that it was now 2:15. Harry sighed, took off his glasses and lay down in bed. He thought of the past couple of hours; so much had happened and now he was bound to the Queen of Hell and going to learn from her.

Harry rubbed his head, "Why do I have a feeling that this year is going to be a really long and eventful year." Harry muttered. Harry put his hands down and turned over, he really needed to sleep and it didn't take long for sleep to come; soon Harry was lightly snoring.

Darkness was still sitting in the room where she and Harry and talked, "Oh yes Harry this is definitely going to be an eventful year." Darkness laughed as her cat red eyes glowed in the dark.

A/N: Well there you go, not as long as the first chap but still pretty long. I hope to have the third chap up by this weekend. So please, please, PLEASE read and more importantly…REVIEW!!!


	3. Opening the mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N: Well here is the third chapter, also things between these ( ) are thoughts.

**Darkness Awake**

Harry woke up early the next morning; he got dressed quickly and went down to make breakfast. He arrived in the kitchen, "Hurry up boy and get my coffee!" Vernon demanded. Harry quickly did as he was told then started on the eggs.

After everyone had eaten, Harry cleaned up then started up the stairs to his room but his Aunt, Petunia had other plans. "Where are you going? I have chores for you; they're posted up on the fridge." Petunia stated then left.

Harry sighed and headed back to the kitchen, he took the list and read over it: Mow grass, pull weeds, clean kitchen, repaint front door, vacuum living room and trim rose bushes. Harry read over the list again and sighed, "Great, loads of fun." Harry said sarcastically.

Harry then folded the list and put it in his pocket then proceeded to do his chores. It took the whole morning and even late into the afternoon before Harry was completely done. Harry laid the list on the kitchen counter then hurried up to his room before Petunia could demand anything else.

Harry plopped down onto his bed; he was tired, sweaty and hot. He was about to get up and take a quick shower when his left arm felt hot and wet. Harry sat up and pulled his sleeve back, his mark was bright red and bleeding.

Harry looked at it in shock and slight horror; he then slowly took his hand and rubbed it across his mark. Harry turned white at the realization that his arm itself wasn't bleeding but the blood was coming from his mark. His blood was seeping out not through broken skin but through the mark.

Harry pulled his, not bloody, hand away. "What the hell?" Harry muttered to himself. Harry quickly looked around his room, as if searching for the answer to this strange happening. But then slowly looked back at his arm, slowly he pressed his right hand to the mark and muttered, "Darkness."

Harry looked up and saw that he was no longer in his room but in a huge stone room, once aging there were no windows. "About time you showed up." Harry turned and saw Darkness leaning against the far wall. She was no longer wearing the outfit she was when he had awakened her. Now she was wearing black leather pants, a black corset and big black boots that most Goths wore.

Darkness stood, walked over to Harry, and took a hold of his left arm. She pulled the sleeve back and looked at his arm; it was no longer bleeding nor bright red but a deep dark red. However some of the blood remained.

Darkness let go of Harry's arm and licked some of his blood from her fingers, "The longer you wait to answer my call the more it will bleed so next time I call you, I suggest that you hurry up about it and come." Darkness stated as if she were discussing what kind of tea he wanted.

Harry rubbed his arm, "And what did you call me for?" Harry asked. Darkness smiled, "I called you because it is time to begin some of your training." Darkness stated. Harry nodded in understanding, "And what kind of training will I be learning?" Harry asked hoping that she wasn't going to start him out with any dark magic.

Darkness looked at Harry for a moment before answering, "Well I believe in both magic and physical training. So you will learn sword play, hand-to-hand, martial arts and some gun fighting. Also you will learn necromancy, summoning, demonic, dark arts, telepathy, mind controlling, shadow play, wand less magic, just no name a few. However to be able to do half of the stuff I mentioned you will need both a strong body and a stronger mind." Darkness informed.

Harry stared at Darkness; most of the magic she expected him to learn was very dark and forbidden. Of course Harry highly doubted that she was giving him a chose so Harry just nodded in understanding.

Darkness walked around Harry a couple of times, looking him over. "Well we are going to have to put some muscle on you. I'm afraid you're a little to…puny." Darkness stated. Harry nodded in agreement, he too thought that he needed to build some muscle but he wouldn't go as far to say he was puny.

Darkness backed away from Harry, "Well let us begin." Darkness waved her hand and a gym appeared. Darkness had Harry run laps, lift weights, do sit-ups, push-ups, chin-ups and all that charming stuff.

Harry was sore, tired, sweaty and breathless by the time he was done. Darkness observed Harry, "You are a little stronger then I thought…good." Darkness said. Harry had no idea why it made him happy to know that he had somehow pleased Darkness but it did.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths then stood up strait, "What's next…Darkness?" Harry asked. Darkness raised an eye brow, "Well it seems that you are finally more willing to learn what I have to teach you. Well then I will not keep you waiting…it is time to train your mind." Darkness stated. Harry wasn't entirely sure about mind training but he knew it would be very helpful. "Alright…teach me." Harry asked.

Darkness smiled and sat down on the floor, Harry followed suit. "Alright mind training can be complicated but I think with me teaching you, you might get it quicker then most…partly because I am going to teach you in the demon way. Your mind will be stronger than most because demonic powers can only be used by thoughts who have some ounce of demon in them and luckily for you…you do." Darkness explained.

Harry listened closely and carefully, he wasn't so sure about the whole demon thing but at the same time he was grateful. It this technique could only be used by demons then he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort reading his thoughts…or Dumbledore.

Harry highly doubted that Dumbledore would like him learning all the stuff he was going to learn from Darkness or that he would like her at all.

Darkness went on to explain, "That the mind was a tool and a weapon…if strong enough and properly trained, it could bring down mountains with one thought. The mind was the most powerful aspect of magic and power; it was also the most devastating when broken."

Harry was fascinated by her explanation and most anxious to learn. Darkness looked Harry strait in the eyes, "Now let's start with a small exercise. I want you to never brake eyes contact through the whole thing and you must listen to everything I say, understand." Darkness stated.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I understand and will do what you ask." Harry replied. Darkness smiled, "Good now look deep into my eyes and relax, we must first open your mind and you must accept everything." Darkness explained.

Harry did as Darkness asked and looked deep into her eyes, they changed back to red and they seemed to burn into his soul. He wanted to turn away, to close his eyes but he knew it couldn't.

Harry just stared and soon the only thing he saw was Darkness's eyes. Harry could start to feel a pressure in his mind; it felt like his mind was trying to push its way through his scull. Soon it escalated into a terrible pain but still he would not look away. Harry felt ready to pass out, he was going to be sick or he was going to die.

Suddenly Harry's mind felt as if it broke through his scull and was now free, the pain faded and Harry felt as if he was floating. He could see stars, planets and space; he was floating in the universe. "Harry remember don't break eye contact no matter what you see. It is very important that you absolutely remember this." Darkness's voice entered Harry's mind.

Harry barely nodded. "Good, if you do there is no going back and your mind will break and you will be lost." Darkness stated seriously. As soon as she said that the universe started rushing by and very quickly Harry felt dizzy.

The world around him soon went black then flames rose up; he could hear people screaming out in pain, terror, he could see blood, flesh and death. He could smell burnt flesh, blood and ash. He was burning hot yet freezing cold at the same time.

There were endless rivers of blood and fire; and the sky was like smoky blood, red with falling ash. Harry wanted to close his eyes, hide away from the horrible sounds. He wanted to put his hands over his ears to block out the sounds. Yet for everything he wanted to do, he didn't. He never once broke eye contact.

Suddenly Harry felt a great pain in his head again and the world around him went dark and the sounds and smells fell away. Harry was back in the 'training' room and Darkness was sitting in front of him and her eyes were blue again, "You can break eye contact now, it is over." Darkness stated.

Harry looked away, braking eye contact and he threw up…blood. "What…what was…" Harry was breathing heavily and he felt extremely sick. "We just freed your mind from the confines of…earth per say. That pressure you felt was your mind protesting and then it was free. That last place you saw…that was hell. I had to take your mind there to open your demon side up, to open you up so that you will be able to except all the training." Darkness informed.

Harry barely looked at Darkness, "That…that was hell? I…never want to go…there again." Harry stated. Darkness frowned, "I am afraid Harry that you will be going there again and again but no time soon." Darkness informed.

Harry looked away and closed his eyes, he felt slightly better but no much. Darkness rose to her feet, "That is enough for today…your mind is going to need time to recover. The next three days are going to be hard, you will be spitting up blood and your head will hurt but you are past the really hard part. You will never have to go through that again, now go home and sleep." Darkness stated.

Harry looked up at her but he didn't say anything; he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would be sick so he just nodded his head. Darkness nodded in understanding, "Good day Harry, I will see you in a couple of days." Darkness said then suddenly Harry was back in his room. He was on the floor beside his bed; he carefully pulled himself into his bed. He closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

A/N Well there you go…I hope you all liked it and don't worry I plan on having the 4th chap up by the end of this week or next week. So please READ & REVIEW!


	4. Mine eyes are open

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

**Darkness Awake**

The next three days were compete and utter hell for Harry. His head hurt all the time, he threw up bleed practically every hour and his dreams were nightmares. He dreamed of hell; what he saw, smelt and heard. He would feel the pain and taste the blood. When he would wake he would throw up more blood.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle acted as if they didn't notice and still made him do everything like they normally would. On the third day at midnight all the pain, nightmares, and sickness stopped as if it never happened.

Harry was standing in his room when it all stopped; he blinked in confusion for a moment or two. "It's over." Harry signed in relief as he stared at his clock, he was never so happy to see midnight. Harry just stared at the clock, taking in the peace, when suddenly it moved half an inch.

Harry took a couple of steps back in shock. "Interesting isn't it?" Harry jumped from being startled by Darkness, who was sitting on the foot of his bed. "Wh…what's interesting?" Harry asked still a little shaken from the sudden appearance.

"How quickly the after effects leave and the mind is then open and ready." Darkness answered. She stood up and put the clock back in place, "Well Harry I suggest you get a good, long night's rest. Tomorrow we can begin some of the more intensive training." Darkness stated then vanished.

Harry sighed, "Just great!" Then crawled into bed and feel asleep. The next morning Harry woke to his left arm hurting, he sat up and looked at it. It was bleeding pretty badly so Harry figured that Darkness had called him awhile ago.

Harry quickly placed his hand upon the mark and called, "Darkness." Instantly he was in the training room and Darkness was waiting for him, "You over slept…I really had hoped you wouldn't have to train on an empty stomach but maybe next time." Darkness stated.

Harry was angry! He just had to endure three days of living hell and the moment it was all over Darkness wanted him to train…and she expected him too on an empty stomach. Plus he never wanted to get trained by her or be her little puppet.

Darkness stared at Harry for a few moments then made the gym appear again, "Well a good two hours of working out should help to make up for the three days." Darkness stated. Harry's hands were balled into fist by his side; he could take this anymore. "I HAVE HAD IT! FIRST YOU BRAND ME WITH YOUR MARK AGAINST MY WILL, THEN YOU MAKE ME TRAIN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEARN DARK MAGIC, THEN YOU FORCE ME TO SUFFER THREE DAYS OF LIVING HELL AND ONCE THAT WAS DONE YOU WANT ME TO IMMEDIATELY START TRAINING AGAIN…AND ALL ON AN EMPTY STOMACH! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU DARKNESS! FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN ROT IN HELL!" Harry screamed at Darkness, he had had it!

Darkness let Harry dig his own grave and now she expected him to lay in it. She maintained a calm but deadly face, the only expression that gave away the face that she was mad was the fact that her eyes were glowing dark red and her nails had turned black and were more claw like now.

Darkness narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Now that you are done with your little tantrum; it is your turn to listen. First of all it is your fault that my mark is now branded on your arm, you were the one foolish enough to wake me but in doing so you are bound to me no matter how you feel and I expect all of thoughts with my mark, especially thoughts who have a any bit of demon blood running through their veins, to learn what I expect of them. Second of all you are very blind when it comes to dark magic and light magic and that little speech of yours just proves it…you and your kind are so stubborn in your ways that you cannot see that magic itself is NOT evil or good; it is the person who wields them. You can be pure evil and use nothing but light magic but you are so blind and deaf that you will not listen to reason. Third of all it is I who made you suffer three days of hell and that wasn't even torture. You have no idea what hell is really like or what true pain is but if you desire to know anytime soon then you just keep this little attitude up and you can easily find out. Lastly…never ever insult me again and expect to live!" Darkness warned darkly. Her voice was deadly clam but it still held all the anger of ages.

Harry had backed up slowly, his anger having vanished a long time ago; being replaced by pure fear. As Darkness's speech progressed the room had grown darker, colder and Harry's left arm hurt with so much pain that it had brought him to his knees.

Harry bowed his head in understanding, "I…I am sorry, Lady Darkness. I…meant no disrespect but I will remember…your words and warning. However…may I ask…for you to explain the whole dark and light magic thing? I think I am…ready to listen." Harry apologized.

Darkness listened to Harry's apology and request. "You may ask." Darkness stated coldly, fully intent on not answering but after a few moments decided that Harry was truly ready to listen, he may not understand but he was ready to listen and that was a huge step in opening his eyes.

Darkness leaned against the wall, "I hope you are comfortable and pay close attention. Now as you know there is dark magic and light magic and there are evil wizards and good wizards. Now almost every one associates dark magic with evil wizards and light magic with good wizards…are you with me so far?" Darkness asked.

Harry nodded and Darkness continued, "Alright now almost every one thinks that dark magic is evil and light magic is good…well this is not the case as I said before that it is not the magic that is evil it is the person that wields it. Just because someone uses dark magic does not make them evil and the same goes for light magic and good people." Darkness explained.

She paused for a moment to think, "…way before your time or anyone else's…probably in the year…1784 B.C.E…I can't remember if that is the right date its been too long but anyways there was this evil wizard, probably more evil than Voldemort; he called himself King of the Air. Well he would use nothing but light magic, mostly air magic and that is pretty light. One of his favorite light curses was to turn his victims into storm clouds…and then make it rain." Darkness informed.

Harry was shocked, "I am guessing that the rain was there…blood?" Harry asked. Darkness nodded, "Yes…yes it was, it was a very neat trick and I will admit to using it but that is beside the point. Now to continue there was the girl, Trish Rose and she was as good as they came but she only used dark magic…she was the one who defeated The Air King and she was praised for it…back then people didn't judge you by your choice of magic but by your soul." Darkness stated.

Harry frowned, "But…a lot of dark magic is really terrible." Harry said. Darkness shrugged, "Yes…Harry an extremely long time ago magic was just that…magic. There were no categories, it was only when some people put them into categories and back then it was clean magic and unclean magic." Darkness stated with a role of her eyes.

Harry blinked a couple of times, "Uh…clean and unclean?" Harry asked confused. Darkness chuckled, "Yeah…what it was, was what type of magic was messy and what wasn't, what type children could see and couldn't and so fourth. Well as you know dark magic can be pretty…graphic so that's what it was about. It wasn't until the whole witches were evil and such that magic got the reputation it has now. Harry do you know what some kinds of magic there is that has been categorized as dark?" Darkness asked.

Harry looked at her, "Well I know there is necromancy, summoning, some blood rituals and Unforgivables." Harry answered. Darkness nodded, "Yeah that is some but did you know that shadow magic, mind magic and most wandless magic is considered dark?" Darkness asked.

Harry shock his head, "How is shadow magic dark? And mind magic when we use occlumency and legilimency and what about wandless, I've seen that used a lot?" Harry asked. Darkness sighed, "Well with shadow magic you can manipulate shadows, move through them and even make shadow creatures. Now there is more to mind magic then occlumency and legilimency…there is mind controlling and demonic mind magic and all this ties in with wandless magic. You can perform every single spell without a wand but people think that all that should really be done in simple around the house spells." Darkness explained.

Harry thought over what Darkness said for a moment then looked her straight in the eyes, "Lady Darkness it seems that I too have judged far to quickly and from everything that you just told me…well I think that you are right, I need to open my mind and my eyes." Harry stated then stood up, "I may not like some of the dark spells and magic but I will learn them and I will use them…so my Queen teach me, teach me your magic and tell me your knowledge…I will learn it all." Harry promised.

A/N: Well there you all are, the fourth chapter…I really liked writing this chapter and so far…so far it is my favorite and especially the end. So please read & review.


	5. My name

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

**Darkness Awake**

Darkness took full advantage of Harry's promise to learn all that she knew. She first taught him every trick she knew for closing the mind, then she showed him how to make false thoughts and memories, some of which could be used to break the mind of anyone trying to read you mind.

Harry learned all of these quickly and practiced every day. Darkness also taught Harry mind magic and wandless and again Harry mastered these very quickly. He was able to practice wandless and mind magic at home and wouldn't get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic because it wasn't detectable unlike when he used his wand.

Harry stood in front of Darkness; he had just finished his day of training. "You are doing very well, better then I had hoped. You have mastered mind and wandless magic, you can perform a number of dark, demonic and shadow magic and you are a sword master…and that is just to name a few. You have truly made me proud." Darkness admired with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Thank you…I have a question; may I ask?" Harry asked. Darkness nodded, "As usual, you may ask but I may not answer." Darkness stated. "I want to develop my demon side…will you show me how?" Harry asked.

Darkness raised an eye brow, "Throughout this training you demon side has been developing but you are not completely aware of it. Let's try something." Darkness motioned for Harry to sit down.

He complied and Darkness sat across from him. "Now close your eyes and go into your subconscious but I want you to think of your hell name." Darkness said. Harry closed his eyes and thought only of his Hell Name.

A Hell Name was the name of a demon given to it by its Queen; where as its True Name was given to it by its Mother. Harry didn't have a demon Mother so he wouldn't have a True Name but he would have a Hell Name.

He stayed in his subconscious till a name floated to him. Harry opened his eyes, Darkness was watching him. "Maloth." Harry stated. Darkness smiled and nodded, "Very good…ah Maloth a very interesting demon, very strong but…" Darkness trailed off.

Harry frowned, "But what?" He asked. Darkness looked closely at Harry, "Maloth likes the taste of blood, meat and some flesh. You will start to eat a lot of meat, mostly raw and you will brave blood. You probably won't crave flesh…but if you do then I will supply it." Darkness said.

Harry sighed and nodded, "I understand, what about the blood; will you supply that?" Harry asked. Darkness shrugged, "Sometimes but you can drink some of the blood from the body at school. However I don't suggest eating anyone." Darkness stated.

Harry shook his head, typical of Darkness. He was somewhat used to her…twisted side. Darkness motioned for Harry to stand up, "Well school starts in two weeks and since you have been doing so well I have decided to let you rest that and I am sure your friends, the Wesley's, will want you to spend the remained of the summer with them, so it would be hard to train you." Darkness informed.

Harry stood and nodded his thanks, "Then I will see you in a couple of weeks." Harry said and then returned to the Dursley's. Sure enough then Harry arrived in his room there was a letter there waiting for him, telling him that tomorrow night he was going to the Burrow.

A laugh escaped Harry's mouth, "Darkness knows way too much." Harry stated to himself and shook his head. He put the letter away and crawled into bed, he thought for a while. 'This is going to be interesting…I hope that I will be able to hide my allegiance with Queen Darkness from every one at Hogwarts.' Harry then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up early, dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast. "Hurry up with my coffee!" Vernon demanded like always. Harry rolled his eyes but otherwise did as he was told. He gave his Uncle his coffee then set to work on the eggs and toast.

After Vernon left and Harry finished cleaning the kitchen; he turned to leave when his Aunt Petunia walked in, "Here are your choirs for today…get them done quickly." She demanded.

Harry started to take the list then stopped, he wanted to try something. "No…I don't feel like doing your demands today." Harry stated. Petunia gasped, "How dare you! After every…" "Silence!" Harry commanded he narrowed his eyes at her. "Now listen to me…you are going to ignore me for the rest of the day…you of course are going to do the choirs you have just set for me yourself. Afterwards you can do whatever it is you usually do." Harry stepped back.

Petunia blinked a few times then turned and started to get Harry's choirs done. Harry laughed as she started cleaning the kitchen floor with her toothbrush. Harry smiled and left his Aunt; he went up stairs to his room and laid down on his bed.

Harry found it kind of funny that before meeting Darkness he would have never done something like that and would have laughed at anyone who told him that one day he would twist his Aunt's mind. A smirk found its way to Harry's lips, 'That was kind of fun and entertaining.' Harry thought to himself.

After a few moments he sat up and started putting his stuff into his trunk. It normally would have taken him an hour or two but since he could do wandless magic it took him only 10 minutes. Afterwards Harry went and took a quick shower then went down stairs to get himself some lunch and to see what his Aunt was doing. Petunia was currently mowing the grass; Harry turned away from the sight and made himself a chicken sandwich.

The rest of the day went by with ease and when 8:30 rolled around a knock came at the front door. A few moments later a knock came at Harry's door. He opened it to find Mr. Wesley standing there, "Hello Harry." He greeted. Harry smiled, "Hello Mr. Wesley…I already have my stuff together." Harry stated.

Mr. Wesley nodded, "Oh good well then are you ready to go?" He asked. Harry nodded his head and Mr. Wesley helped Harry carry his trunk down to the car, Harry normally could have carried it himself but he thought he better not show his strength.

They loaded Harry's trunk into Mr. Wesley's car; it seemed that he had found another old muggle car and got it working. Harry left with Mr. Wesley without so much as a good bye to the Dursleys'. He wouldn't have to see or hear them again until next summer.

Harry lightly dozed the whole way to the burrow, when they arrived; Mrs. Wesley was waiting in the kitchen door for them. Mr. Wesley helped Harry get his trunk out of the car. "Oh Harry it is so good to see you!" Mrs. Wesley said as she pulled Harry into a bear hug.

Harry hugged her back, "It is good to see you again Mrs. Wesley." Harry said. "You must be exhausted, Ron is already asleep so why don't you head on up to his room and get some sleep as well. We can all talk in the morning." Mrs. Wesley said.

Harry yawned an answer and headed up stairs. He quietly entered Ron's room and found the bed that had been set up for him. He crawled into it and fell asleep within a few minutes. A small smile was on Harry's lips, he was happy to be back at the burrow. The one place that felt more like home to him then his real home and he looked forward to spending the last two weeks of summer with the Wesley's.

A/N: Ok so it is not very exciting but I wanted to hurry the story up a bit. I think that we have all had enough of summer vacation and really want to get Harry to Hogwarts. So I had to speed things up so that the next chapter could do that. Anyways there you go, oh and if anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see then let me know and I may conceder them. Oh yes and thanks to everyone who has read my story! So please R & R!


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N Ok it has been a very long time since I updated but here you all are…the long awaited 6th chapter! I have rushed through the rest of Harry's summer because I want things to move along so sorry if the beginning is rushed.

**Darkness Awake**

Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of Mrs. Wesley's cooking. Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses, he looked over and saw that Ron was already up and gone. Harry quickly got up, dressed and went down to breakfast.

When Harry entered the Wesley's kitchen Ron greeted him, "Morning mate." Harry sat down and Mrs. Wesley sat down a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front on him. He thanked her then dug in; he hadn't realized just how hungry he was.

After breakfast Ron and Harry went outside, "So what have you been up too this summer?" Ron asked. Harry momentarily thought about telling him but how on earth do you tell some one that you are now the servant to some one more evil and darker than Voldemort?

"Nothing just stayed in my room except when I was expected to do choirs." Harry lied. He felt bad but decided that now was not the time to tell him. "Sorry mate, I know that had to suck." Ron replied. Harry just shrugged, "It gave me a lot of time to think but it is good to be back here." Harry replied.

Harry enjoyed the rest of his summer and before he knew it, he had only one week left before school started. Their Hogwarts letters arrived and Mrs. Wesley said that she would go and get their stuff.

Ron and Harry wanted to go with Mrs. Wesley to Diagon Alley but they both knew that it was too dangerous what with all the Death Eater attacks. Of course Harry could have handled almost any attack from them but that would revile too much too soon.

A week later Harry and Ron found themselves staring out one of the windows of the Hogwarts Express. It was over cast, rainy and cold! Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snaps while Hermione was reading…like always.

Everyone looked up when the compartment door slid open, "Well what have we here?" Malfoy sneered. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look back out the window, he wasn't about to waste any energy on Malfoy.

"Go away Malfoy!" Ron spat. Malfoy was about to say something but stopped…he was staring at Harry and fear was laced through his eyes. Harry stopped rubbing his forehead and slowly turned to look at Malfoy.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Malfoy to stop staring and go away but didn't get the chance as he back out of the compartment mumbling something and took off down the hall. Hermione closed the door, "What has gotten into him?" She questioned.

Ron shrugged and relaxed back into his seat, "Don't know and I don't care." Harry wasn't listening to his friends' conversation; he had heard what Malfoy mumbled. "Not Potter." (I wonder what that was about. I will have to find out…somehow.) Harry thought.

"HARRY!" Hermione called jerking Harry out of his thoughts. "…Um I-I don't know!" Harry answered thinking Ron and Hermione were still talking about Malfoy. Ron started coughing to cover his laughing while Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You don't know if you and Ron should leave so I can change?" Hermione stated.

Harry blushed at his obvious mistake, "I-I…come on Ron." Harry stated as he and Ron left the compartment. They returned a few minutes later and rode the rest of the way in silence.

Two hours later Harry was gazing once again upon Hogwarts castle; it felt good to be back. He turned his gaze towards the Forbidden Forest, he felt drawn to it. (Must be the darkness or Darkness.) Harry thought to himself.

Harry turned his eyes from the forest and followed everyone else into the Great Hall; he took his seat beside Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Everyone had to wait patiently for the first years to be sorted; it didn't however take long as there were not many of them.

Parents were too scared with the raging war to want their kids to leave their sight. Harry never really paid much attention to the new students but one of the new students caught his attention.

Krad, Ora…as was her name. She had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair fell from behind her ears and into her face but she made no attempt to push it back. "GRIFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause and cheers! Ora slid off the stool and sat down at Gryffindor table; she didn't smile once and didn't look anyone in the eye. Harry figured that she must be really shy or didn't get sorted into the house she wanted.

After the rest of the new students were sorted and Dumbledore gave his normal speech the food appeared on the tables and everyone tucked in. Hermione looked at Harry in slight discus, "Taken a liking for nothing but meat have you?" She asked.

Harry looked at her then his plate; he had in fact loaded his plate with a sample of every meat dish. "Um…yeah." Harry replied quietly. Hermione turned away and started eating her own food.

(Oh you'll start to have a liking for meat…this seems more like meat obsessed! Thanks Darkness.) Harry thought to himself. Finally after everyone was done the plates cleared and everyone made their way to their respected houses.

Everyone in Gryffindor house was talking in the common room; trying to catch up with old friends. Harry quickly made his way up to his dorm room; he was tiered and just wanted to get some sleep.

Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and was about to get into bed when he heard a taping at the window. He turned to see what it was and almost screamed out in shock! A very large black vulture was sitting on the window sill, its black eyes staring at him.

Harry saw that a package was attached to its leg so cautiously he opened the window and took the package; which was addressed to him. The vulture remained while Harry opened it, inside was a small glass jar of a dark red substance and a note.

_Harry,_

_I have supplied you with some blood. It should last you about a week, should you need more just call out Crescent's name and she will come. Crescent is the only bird that can reach me so it would be wise not to try and send any other bird._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Darkness_

Harry looked up at the vulture, "Crescent eh?" The vulture moved its head slightly to look at him better. Harry nodded and quickly wrote a quick thank you to Darkness and tying it to Crescent's leg.

After Crescent had taken off Harry looked back at the jar of blood, he quickly decided that he felt no craving so he quickly hid it in his trunk. After Harry was sure that it was safe he crawled into bed and soon fell asleep thinking of the day ahead.

A/N: There you go chapter 6. I am sorry that it is so short and quick paced but I needed to get Harry to Hogwarts! Also I am very sorry for this being as late as it is; I had the WORST time writing this as I really couldn't think of anything. I will try to get the next chap up much sooner so please Read & Review.


	7. Potions and Defence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Craven Rose and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N: I know, I know…it has been too long since I have updated but I am lazy and haven't felt like typing in the story. But I will not bore all of you with my rambling so here it is the LONG awaited 7th chapter!

**Darkness Awake**

Harry awoke the next morning, he was happy that he didn't awake to another of Darkness's calls. He didn't think he would be able to explain all that. And Harry was pretty sure that being a follower of The Queen of Hell wasn't an excepted thing.

Harry crushed these thoughts out of his head and continued to dress. As usual, Ron was grumbling. He really wasn't a morning person. "I'll wait for you in the common room." Harry stated as he headed out the door.

Hermione was already waiting, "Morning Harry! Ron still not ready I see." Hermione greeted. "No but he will be down in a few minutes." Harry stated. "I wish he would hurry, I don't want to miss the schedule hand outs." Hermione stated.

A few minutes later and a grumpy Ron complaining that is was too early, the trio made their way to the great hall. Harry was careful this time to not make it look like he had a meat obsession.

McGonagall passed out the schedule and Ron groaned when he saw that they had double potions first thing this morning with the Slytherins. "Oh why so early; why at all?" Ron asked no one in particular. "Come on we don't want to be late." Hermione said as she got up and started to leave.

"Come on." Harry stated. He and Ron quickly followed after Hermione and together they made their way down to the dungeons.

Once inside they took their usual seats in the back. As Harry was pulling his stuff out of his bag he noticed that Draco kept glancing over at him but he wasn't sneering, whispering or being his typical self…he looked nervous and worried.

However Harry didn't have time to think about it as Snape made his usual appearance and with him came silence. He started talking but Harry wasn't listening; once he heard Snape mention Harpie's Potion.

Harpie's Potion was created by a vampire, and it was used to counter act the effects of a vampire's bite; if taken in half and hour of being bitten.

Darkness had taught Harry how to make this potion, saying it would come in handy. However Harry hoped that he would never have to use the potion. Harry suddenly became aware that every one was looking at him. He quickly looked to Snape only to find him standing in front of him.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked. This seemed to only infuriate Snape. "Mr. Potter since you seem to feel that you are so smart that you don't need to pay attention, you can move to the desk in front of mine." Snape said coldly.

However what Harry did next shocked the whole class, even Snape. Harry looked towards the desk then back to Snape, "No thinks I'm comfortable here." Harry stated.

Mentally Harry was smacking himself, why the hell did he feel the need to say that? Snape's stare turned murderess; Ron scooted a few inches away from Harry. "Detention for the next three weeks and 150 points from Gryffindor, now move!" Snape spat dangerously.

Snape moved away and Harry sighed as he gathered his stuff and moved. The rest of the class went by horribly. Snape was enraged and took it out on every one, even some of the Slytherins. However Harry just ignored him and just worked on his potion.

When class was over Harry gathered up his stuff and turned in his finished potion then left. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione caught up to him, "Harry mate, did you have a death wish?" Ron asked. "No, I don't even know why I said it. I was thinking it but…there's nothing I can do now about it now so come on we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next and I am curious who our new DADA professor is." Harry stated.

Quickening their pace Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to their next class. Once inside they took their usual seats. Ron groaned when he saw that not only did they have double potions with the Slytherins but they also had double DADA with them.

Once again Harry noticed Draco glancing at him with a nervous and worried expression. Harry had a great desire to snap at him but luckily the DADA professor walked in and the thought was driven out of his head.

"Good afternoon class, I am Craven Rose. You can call me Professor Craven or Professor Rose however I would prefer the later." Craven introduced.

Craven Rose was an intrusting man. He had a misty about him that was both intrusting and disturbing. He was tall and thin but not in a sickening way. He had long black hair that fell just past his shoulder blades but unlike Snape's grassy black hair, Craven's was smooth and silky. He let it hand lose and it almost seemed to move with a life of its own.

Craven's skin was pale and his fingers were long and thin. They would remind some one of claws. However the most intrusting feature about Craven was his eyes. They were ice blue and seemed to shimmer like fire.

Craven also had a sexual appeal about him that even Harry found a turn on. Craven looked towards Harry and for a second looked at his left forearm. Automatically Harry pulled his arm away, 'He couldn't possible know, there is no way.' Harry thought to himself.

Craven looked away and began his lecture. "This year class you are going to learn about the darker side of magic, now I don't mean actual dark arts but what I intend to show you is that there are worse things out there…" "But I bet there isn't anything worse than you-know-who." Ron muttered, thinking that the Professor hadn't heard him.

However Craven heard him perfectly. "Oh there is something far worse than Voldemort…" Every one shivered. "What could possible be worse than him?" Draco sneered.

Craven looked in his direction, "Demons, the things from hell, creatures of the shadows." Craven stated. Draco's face fell and he gulped. Demons and Creatures of the Shadow were just few of the things that even Voldemort wouldn't mess with.

Harry mentally smirked; he was part demon now and personally knew The Queen of Hell. Now that he wanted to but at least now he had a slight advantage of Voldemort.

Craven continued, "Now demon magic is extremely powerful and deadly as there are no counter curses…yes Mr. Wesley?" Ran had raised his hand. "If demon magic is so deadly then why doesn't you-know-who use it?"

Hermione…and Harry both raised their hands. Hermione looked shocked that Harry might know the answer but not as shocked as Ron. "Yes Mr. Potter." Craven called.

"Voldemort doesn't use demon magic because he can't only those who have some amount of demon blood can…and the Queen of Hell doesn't just grant that to anyone." Harry stated.

Craven smiled, "Very good…25 points to Gryffindor. And no she doesn't." Craven added. Even Hermione looked confused, "I thought that was a myth?" She asked.

"No she, Darkness, is not a myth. The Queen of Hell exists, but that is for another lecture. Today I am going to introduce you to demon magic, now I can't perform any as it is illegal and I don't have demon blood so shall we. Please open your books to page 13." Craven began his lecture.

Two hours later the bell rang ending the class. "Alright for homework I want a two page essay on how to identify demon magic from dark magic. Due next class, oh Harry please stays a moment." Craven said.

Harry looked at his friends, "Go on I'll catch up later." Ron and Hermione nodded and left. After the last person left, Craven shut and locked the door before turning to Harry.

"You know a lot about demons and Lady Darkness most don't. Do you have a great interest in Hell?" Craven asked. Harry was getting nervous and he was really wishing he wouldn't have answered anything. "Yes Professor, they fascinate me…hey!" Without warning Craven had show forward, grabbed Harry's left arm, and pushed his sleeve up.

"I thought as much, kind of funny the savior of the wizarding world is a high follower of Hell." Craven let go of Harry's arm. "How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I can sense the demon blood in you and you never showed Darkness disrespect. Every time you said her name you either said Heir Darkness, Lady Darkness or Heir Queen." Craven informed.

Harry smirked, "It is never wise to disrespect her even when you think she might not be looking. So are you a follower?" Harry asked. "No nor do I have demon blood." Craven answered. "Oh…mmm you're a shadow, so does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked.

"Yes and he will probably warn you to be wary of me, of course he doesn't know what I know. Well you better get along and if you need anything or just to talk, my door is always open to you." Craven stated.

Harry thanked him then left to go to lunch. When he arrived Ron and Hermione started with their questions. "What did he want?" Ron asked. "Oh he just wanted to ask me some things on demons." Harry lied.

"Speaking of demons, how did you know so much Harry?" Hermione asked. "Oh I found them interesting, so I've read a lot about them." Harry replied. This wasn't a complete lie as he had read a lot about them.

"Too bad that you need demon blood in order to use demon magic, it would be bloody useful against you-know-who." Ron stated. "It is a good thing we don't, we shouldn't mess with it. Demons are the most deadly creatures in the universe. Trying to mess with demon magic could result in accidentally releasing one into our world. Professor Craven should not be aloud to teach us about them. Some one foolish enough, like Malfoy, could try to summon one." Hermione stated angrily.

"Hermione relax, I was just saying it would be useful. I wasn't suggestion we try it." Ron stated. "I sure hope not." Hermione snapped. Harry kept his thoughts to himself, he could try summoning a demon without worry, he was after all marked by Darkness.

However he wasn't about to tell Ron and Hermione that, not yet anyways "Harry I hope you know better than to summon a demon or mess with any of that?" Hermione asked. "Yeah Mione, I know better. And we can't do demon magic, we don't have demon blood." Harry reminded her.

Hermione relaxed a little, "That's a good thing. So what do you think of Professor Craven?" Hermione asked. "Well he knows what he is talking about." Hermione added. "He is kinda creepy; do you think he is a demon?" Ron asked, suddenly worried.

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't let a demon into the school but I don't think he is completely human." Hermione stated. "Oh…so what do you think mate?" Ron asked. "I think he is cool and I hope he doesn't leave at the end of the year." Harry said with a smile.

The rest of the day went by without incident and there was no more talk of demons. However during dinner thing went down hill for Harry. He was half way though his steak when a pain erupted in his left arm and unfortunately so did Snape's. Harry and Snape both gripped their arms.

Snape glanced at Harry before he looked towards Dumbledore, who nodded before Snape left. "Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked while Hermione looked worried.

"Nothing…I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." Harry stated then got up and left the Great Hall. Snape was about to leave the grounds when he saw Harry come running outside and take off into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry ran deep into the forest until he reached a small clearing. "I was in the middle or dinner, in the Great Hall you know." Harry informed. Darkness just shrugged. "Normally I would have waited but I have a job for you." Harry didn't like the sound of this, "What kind of job?" He asked.

Snape bowed low before the Dark Lord, "My Lord you summoned me?" Snape asked. "Severus I want you to do something for me, something which cannot be messed up." Voldemort hissed. "What do you desire my lord?"

"You want me to what!" Harry yelled. He could not believe what Darkness wanted him to do, that she would even ask. "I want you to kill the Minister."

A/N Yes a cliff hanger! I am so evil, I know. Anyways Read and Review…give me lots of really good reviews and I may update sooner! wink


	8. Loss and First Drink

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Craven Rose and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N Wow! I am updating early! I didn't want to make you all wait again…so I give you the 8th chapter.

**Darkness Awake**

Harry blinked and backed away a few steps. He knew he had heard Darkness wrongly, he just had too. "You have to be kidding!" Harry stated in shock. "No, I want you to kill the minister." Darkness stated simply.

"No! I'm not killing anyone!" Harry yelled. "You're going to kill Voldemort." "That's different. Sure the Minister is an idiot but that is no reason to kill him!" Harry stated. "It isn't different, killing is killing. Look Harry, you're soul is mine now and you will do as I ask." Darkness reminded. Harry sighed in utter frustration, "I remember…why the Minister and why do I have to do it?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because he will get in the way…and Voldemort has just asked Snape to do it, if he fails he'll be killed and we will need him later. You have a Hogsmeade trip coming up; the Minister will be in town so you can do it then." Darkness informed.

"But if Snape is really on the good side then he won't do it." Harry stated. "Exactly, the Death Eaters will attack that day to distract everyone so Snape can do his job…" "…Oh but Snape will inform the Order and they will come and save Fudge." Harry said.

"Bingo! That is where you come in, when the Death Eaters attack you will have a limited time but I know with all of the training you can get it done." Darkness stated.

Harry now realized that he had no choice, however a part of him was excited and that scared him. He didn't know if it was the demon side…or him that wanted to kill.

Darkness watched Harry as he thought; she knew what he was thinking but decided not to comment. But she was smiling internally. She was a little surprised that he didn't give her more argument but she was pleased. Harry was slowly turning, becoming her demon.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Is there anything else?" Harry asked. "Yes, I won't get a chance to see you until afterwards so I need you to remember to burn the mark into Fudge's arm." Darkness stated seriously.

"Is that what Voldemort ordered of Snape?" Harry asked. "Yes." Darkness answered. She then vanished, indicating that their meeting was over. Harry sighed; sometimes he wished that she would answer more of his questions.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room only to find that Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. "Harry! Where, in the name of Merlin, did you go?" Hermione demanded. Harry thought about telling them but decided that it wasn't time.

"I…went for a walk." Harry could have kicked himself for his lame excuse. Ron jumped up out of his chair, "Yeah right. You left without any reason, decided to return in the middle of the night and you don't even tell your best friends!" Ron yelled.

"Ron I just went for a walk…my scar was hurting." Harry stated. He felt bad for lying but for now it couldn't be helped. Ron snorted, "You know what I find interesting, you left the same time Snape left after both your guys' left arm hurt and you returned shortly before him." Ron stated.

"What are you implying Ron?" Harry asked angrily. "You know what I'm implying." Ron snapped. "How can you think I'm a Death Eater? Voldemort killed my parents, I would never follow him." Harry yelled. Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Harry we know you would never…" "Stop defending him Mione!" Ron snapped.

"Ron…" Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. "We can settle this; show us your arm Harry." Ron pointed at Harry's left arm. Harry felt his world shatter, if he didn't show them then they would think he was a Death Eater but if he did then they would know. "What's wrong mate; don't want to show us your betrayal?" Ron asked coldly.

Harry decided to just go to bed, he turned and started to walk away when Ron grabbed his arm, Harry wrenched it away but not before Ron saw something. He stepped back, "You are a Death Eater! You're a traitor!" Ron pointed.

Harry knew he could end this stupid argument by just showing them but that would start another…conversation. "No, I'm not a Death Eater Ron, you have to trust me." Harry pleaded. "But I saw the mark…" "You saw part of a tattoo." Harry interjected.

"Harry, why would you join him?" Hermione asked tears were not streaming down her face. "Oh not you too." Harry sighed irritably. "I'm afraid Ron has a point Harry." Hermione sobbed. "ARGH, I've had enough of this! I'm going to bed." Harry yelled before he stormed off to the boy's dorms.

Quickly Harry changed, got into bed, and pulled his curtains closed. He was furious, 'How dare they think he followed Voldemort!' Harry thought. But then again he didn't give them much proof to trust him.

Harry sighed and looked at the mark upon his arm. He dropped it by his side and just stared up at the red hangings…red, red? Harry's mouth twitched, he sat up, leaned over the foot of his bed and dug in his trunk till he found the jar.

He laid back and looked at the dark red liquid; it was calling to him, begging him to drink it. Harry sat up and opened the jar. The smell hit his nostrils but instead of making him sick, it made his mouth water.

Harry shrugged and took a small drink. The taste hit him, his body shivered and his eyes flashed from greed to yellow and back. Harry licked his lips; he liked the feeling he had. He took another, longer drink.

His eyes turned yellow and cat-like, his teeth elongated, and his nails turned to claws. Harry gripped the jar with both hands and drained it in one drink. He could feel his muscles rippling and a growl escaped his throat.

Harry's body now ached, he painfully got up and leaned out the window but he leaned too far and fell out. He was now in so much pain that he couldn't even scream as the ground rushed up to meet him.

However he never hit the ground, he rose up in the air but he was no longer Harry…he was Maloth. His body was dragon-like but more muscular. Maloth dropped to the ground, his beet were bird-like; three toes in the front and one in the back. They ended in deadly black talons.

His arms wee pumped up with muscle and the claws were the size of a grown man's fore arm. The black reflected no light nor did the dark blood red scales. Maloth's body was bulky and his head looked like a wolf's with glowing yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth. The two eye teeth were long sabers.

Maloth's long tail hit the ground; the tip had four retractable blades that looked like long curved scythes. He let out an unearthly roar that sounded like a dragon and dying, tortured people.

It woke the whole castle and even Hogsmeade. Dumbledore quickly looked out the window and he fell to his knees as he stared at the nine foot demon. All of the staff and student body were frozen in horror.

If the demon decided to attack the school, there would be nothing they could do. Craven Rose was the only one not terrified. He knew it was Harry and if it wouldn't have raised an issue, Craven would have gone out and told Harry to go hunt in the woods.

Maloth could smell the fear emitting from the castle and a part of him wanted to tear it down but he didn't. Instead he took flight and flew off into the Forbidden Forest.

Craven burst into Dumbledore's office, "Albus get everyone away from the windows and down to the dungeons. Then lock down the castle till I return." Craven stated calmly.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked. "To find the demon and send it back to hell." Craven stated. He then turned and left, leaving no room for argument. Craven left the castle and headed strait into the forest. It took him only a few minutes to find Harry, who was crashing around looking for food.

"Harry stop destroying the forest and eat something." Craven commanded. Maloth turned to him and stared at him with piercing yellow eyes. A growl issued from deep within his throat. "Well your crashing around probably scared everything away…try hunting and be patient." Craven stated.

Maloth growled and snorted but was quiet none the less. Craven yawned; it was going to be a long night. He had a lot to teach Harry about hunting. He was slightly mad that Darkness hadn't done this herself. Maloth seemed to know what Craven was thinking as he growled at him.

"Less growling and more hunting. And we both know this would not be happening had she have spent more time teaching your demon." Craven stated. Maloth turned away without saying another word.

The next morning Harry slowly opened his eyes, only to see trees and some slight blue sky above. He groaned as he sat up. "Bout time you woke up. I need to get you back to the castle and cleaned up." Craven stated.

"What happened? Why did Maloth take over?" Harry asked. "Do you remember everything from last night?" Craven asked. Harry nodded, "But why did Maloth come out and how come I was still in control for the most part?" Harry asked.

"Well it depends on what you were doing before and you were in control because you and Maloth are technically the same person. He is just the dark side but at the same time Maloth is another…essence all together. It is complicated Harry." Craven answered.

Harry thought for a moment, "My so called friend think I am a Death Eater and I was mad at them…I stormed off to bed and I had a craving for blood so I drank some that Darkness gave me." Harry didn't know why he told Craven all of that.

Craven sighed, "I see now…Harry when you are angry you shouldn't drink blood, it forces your demon to come out. Normally that would not happen, I am sorry about your friends but why don't you just tell them the truth?" Craven asked.

"They would not understand there are some things that I am required to do being a follower of Lady Darkness and they couldn't handle that." Harry stated. Craven looked at Harry for a moment, "If they are your true friends they will but it will take time and they may not talk to you for a while…come on let's get you cleaned up." Craven offered Harry his hand and helped him up.

Back at the castle Harry quickly cleaned all of the blood off of himself; the school was already out of lock down. "Harry you need to think up a good excuse as to way you were not with the others last night…and don't say you went with me." Craven stated.

On the way down to the Great Hall Harry ran into Dumbledore, "Good morning Professor." Harry greeted. "Morning Harry, I am glad to see that you are alright as no one could find you last night…where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry opened his mouth and was about to say something when a voice spoke from behind him, "He was with me Professor." Harry turned around only to see…Draco Malfoy. "We were in the potions class room working on our potions homework." Draco stated.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Is this true?" He asked. Harry quickly masked his face and closed his mind before looking back at Dumbledore. "Yes sir." Harry replied. Dumbledore studied him for a moment then nodded his head and left.

Once Dumbledore was gone Harry turned back to Malfoy, "Thank you but why did you help me?" Harry asked. Draco looked around to make sure the hall was deserted before he answered, "Because I know that the demon last night was you and that you are a follower of Lady Darkness."

A/N Yes I am leaving you guys on a cliff hanger! I am evil, I know. Anyways Read but more importantly REVIEW!!!


	9. Allies and First Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N: Ok here is the LONG awaited 9th chapter! Enjoy!

**Darkness Awake**

Harry was shocked speechless, "How…?" was all he managed to say. "Well I first suspected when I saw your mark on the train, and then every time I saw you; you seemed different…darker. And then last night when I saw the demon I knew it as you." Draco informed.

'So that's why he was acting weird.' Harry thought. "Alright you know, so what do I have to do so you won't say anything?" Harry asked. Draco smirked and stepped closer, "Nothing, because brothers don't tell on each other." Draco pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing Darkness' mark.

Draco's mark wasn't as detailed as Harry's mark. It was just the pentagram with a couple of demon symbols. "You follow Lady Darkness but I thought you served Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Draco let his sleeve fall back, "No, not truly…I told Father that I would serve him in Darkness' name but my true loyalties lie with her. My Father was…is mad but I don't care." Draco replied.

"Why did you choose to serve her?" Harry asked. "Because I don't follow fake dark Lords…I serve Darkness because she is true darkness and I was born with the mark, she chose me." Draco stated. Harry nodded, "So it looks like we are on the same side." Harry stated.

"Yes we are." Draco said as he extended his hand. Harry didn't even have to think about is as he shook Draco's hand. "I'll contact Darkness and inform her of this." Harry stated. Draco nodded before he quickly departed.

Harry turned and headed to his dorm, he felt this was something that was more important then eating…plus he wasn't hungry. He reached the empty common room and luckily the dorm was also empty. Harry quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Darkness.

Once he was done, he called for Crescent, who appeared after a few minutes. Harry tied the letter to her leg then stood back as she took off. Harry watched her fly away before the door opened, bringing Harry's thoughts back.

He turned around only to see Ron, "Interesting night last night huh?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore just informed Hermione and me about where you were last night." Ron said. There was a slight malice…and hurt in his voice.

"Oh." "We were worried about you and here you were with Malfoy!" Ron spat the name out like it was a sickness. "Oh so you still care even though I'm a Death Eater? I thought you would hate me just as much as you hate Malfoy?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry we don't…" "Don't…start…that!" Harry said through gritted teeth before he stormed out leaving Ron angrier and hurt then before. By the time lunch rolled around, Harry still wasn't hungry so he went back to his room to see if Darkness had replied. Sure enough Crescent was waiting for him.

Quickly Harry opened and read the letter:

_Harry;_

_Now that you and Draco have found each other, you can have him help you. I need to let you know that you are a higher rank so he is YOUR responsibility. Teach him what you can and if he proves great enough, he lives through this, I will train his demon…you should however help him find his demon name._

_Heir Darkness_

Harry read the letter over a couple more times before he destroyed it. Crescent had flown off at some point, so obviously Darkness didn't want a reply.

'So she did know about him.' Harry thought. He decided that they needed to talk about this. Harry turned and headed out, however just as he was about to leave the common room the bulletin caught his attention.

The first Hogsmeade trip was this weekend, on Saturday and today was Thursday. He had two days to plan Fudge's death. Harry turned and headed to find Draco.

As harry headed down a hall, he saw Draco go into the library. Harry followed in after him. The library was empty, "The back." Harry whispered from behind Draco then headed for a secluded corner in the back.

Draco went down a different isle to reach the corner. "She answered you?" Draco asked as he sat down. "Yeah, she said that I need to train you and if you prove your worth, she'll train your demon." Harry stated.

"So when do we start?" Draco asked. "Tonight in the Room of Requirement at 9:30, we have a lot to do. I am going to need your help Saturday but I'll explain tonight." Harry stated. "Right, I'll be there." Draco stated. Harry nodded then left.

He headed to his classes, ever though he had a lot on his mind he still felt bad that he wasn't sitting with Ron and Hermione but he was still mad that they thought he was a DE. Harry decided that after his mission he will tell them.

"Ron this is ridicules, we know Harry and he wouldn't join you-know-who." Hermione whispered to Ron. "Mione then what did we see on his arm and why is he acting like he is, and why is he hanging out with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He must have a very good reason and we should trust him." Hermione stated then turned her attention back to the lecture. Ron looked over at Harry; part of him trusted him, while the other said he wouldn't keep things from them.

The rest of the day went by and soon it was time. Harry went up to the dorm, luckily it was empty. Harry quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and some of the books he felt they might need. Harry then made it look like he was in bed and closed his hangings before he slipped his cloak on.

Harry didn't have to wait to long before the portrait hole opened and he slipped out and made his way to the Room of Requirements. Once there he quickly created a room. When the door appeared he went in.

Inside the room held books on demons and hell, it also had an open part for practicing and various demon items. Harry set his books on one of the tables then he looked through the other books for stuff on mind magic.

Forty minutes later Draco arrived. "Alright so are you going to explain?" Draco asked. "Darkness gave me a job; I have to kill the minister during our Hogsmeade visit." Harry stated. Draco blinked, "Oh…" "Snape also got that job from Voldemort and if he fails he's dead and Darkness says she will need him so I have to do it." Harry explained.

"I know about the attack, so how can I help?" Draco asked. Excitement clear in his voice. "I can handle Fudge but Ron and Hermione…I need to make sure they don't follow me or anyone else. No one can know." Harry explained.

Draco nodded, "I understand." "Now we have tonight and tomorrow to work on you mind and find your demon name so during Saturday we can communicate." Harry explained. "So then let's start!" Draco stated.

"Right will I can't help you fully release your mind, as it would take three days for you to heal but I can help you with your demon name…do you know occlumency?" Harry asked. "Yes." Draco replied.

"Good then empty your mind and think only of your Hell name." Harry instructed. Draco did as he was told; he could hear many voices speaking in another language though they all sounded far away. One voice however spoke clearly and it sounded very close.

Draco concentrated on this voice and what it was saying. He soon realized that it was saying the same thing over and over again. Draco opened his eyes, "Falrin." "Falrin, I'll have to ask Darkness about him or I'll look it up myself…well I'm Maloth." Harry stated.

After Draco found his demon name, Harry worked with him on telepathy. Draco caught on quit quick but perhaps that was because he already knew occlumency. "Well I think that we should call it a night, it's already 2:47am and we still have classes and we need sleep, so same time tomorrow then." Harry stated.

Draco nodded and turned to leave, "Funny how things happen." He commented. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "We used to be enemies, on different sides but now we're on the same side, working together, following the dark…so it's funny in a way how life or destiny changes to things you never expected." Draco explained.

He shrugged his shoulders after a moment then left with a "See ya." Even after Draco left Harry stood where he was thinking over Draco's words. He was right; it was funny how things change. Harry smirked, then gathered his things and left.

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast. His appetite had retuned and he was starving. Harry entered the Great Hall; it was full and the only place he could sit was with Ron and Hermione, and they still weren't talking to him.

Harry turned to leave when he heard someone call his name; he turned around and found himself face to face with Draco. "You should eat come on I saved you a seat." Draco stated. "What…but won't the Slytherins think something?" Harry asked.

"No most of them think I'm doing an assignment for the Dark Lord while the others know to keep their noses to themselves." Draco stated. "Oh but are people from other houses aloud to sit at another house table?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now come on. I'm hungry and I know you are too." Draco stated before he pulled Harry over to the Slytherin table. Draco sat down and Harry slowly sat down beside him, feeling very uncomfortable and out of place.

"Eat Harry and try to relax, you belong here and you know it." Draco stated. Harry wished he could relax, he could feel almost every eye upon him. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and began loading his plate, as Draco started talking to him.

"You see, I told you he was a traitor." Ron said through gritted teeth. He gripped his fork as he watched Harry chat with Draco like they were best friends. Hermione stood up. "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To talk to Harry." Hermione stated. "Mione you can't go over there! Harry is one of them now." Ron said. He had grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Let go Ron!" Hermione snapped. Ron slowly released her and watched as she marched up to the Slytherin table.

"…and then you'll throw up blood for…" "Not to interrupt but trouble is coming our way." Draco warned. Harry stopped explaining what happens after a mind release and watched as Hermione walked over to him.

"So I see you're making new friends…do you hate us that badly?" Hermione asked. The whole Slytherin table was silent; they were waiting to see what Harry would do. Harry remained silent; he had to choose his words carefully.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry sighed, "Go away!" Harry stated coldly. "You sure don't treat friends very well." Hermione snapped. "Friends…we're not friends now go away; you don't belong here." Harry stated darkly.

"Harry…" "You heard him mudblood, you don't belong here." "Yes, staying might be hazardous to your health." Two Slytherins from the 7th year warned. Hermione had tears in her eyes, she stared at Harry but he said nothing. She turned and fled the great hall. Ron got up and followed after her.

Harry turned back to his food and continued his conversation with Draco like nothing had happened. The Slytherins still didn't talk to him but they now acted as if he belonged.

For the fest of the day Harry didn't see Hermione of Ron at all. He knew they were furious at him and very hurt but Harry couldn't think about it right now or more like his mind was thinking of other things, like the fact that tomorrow afternoon he would be committing his first murder.

Draco caught up with Harry before dinner, "You're walking around in a daze…thinking about tomorrow or Granger?" Draco asked. "Tomorrow, I'm nervous. I'm thinking about skipping dinner and just going up to the room and getting it ready." Harry stated. "Ask it for food and I'll come with you." Draco said as he followed Harry away from the great hall and up to the ROR.

Ron had just convinced Hermione to come down to dinner when they saw Harry and Draco. Hermione and Ron quickly hid until they pasted. "Wonder what they're up too?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know…and I really don't care. It isn't our business." Hermione stated coldly then left. Ron however followed; he frowned when they stopped at the Room of Requirements. Once the door appeared Draco and Harry disappeared through it.

Ron went up to where the door was seconds ago and put his ear to the wall…nothing. Ron sighed in frustration then turned and left. Inside Harry and Draco were coming up with a plan for tomorrow. "Ok when Fudge goes into the Three Broomsticks the Death Eaters will place anti-apperation over all of Hogsmeade before they attack." Draco informed.

Harry had conjured a map and he had placed a red M for minister on the Three Broomsticks. "Ok so we should spend most of our time there but when the attack happens the minister needs to leave and…go down this alley." Harry pointed to an alley three streets from the pub.

"That shouldn't be to hard nor should keeping the Death Eaters away but you have to be there first and alone…and I think after you'll need to fight some and far from the alley." Draco stated. "Clever…ok it's your job to get Fudge there and make sure no one follows you. Now how should I kill him?" Harry asked.

"Personally I think painful and bloody however since it is a Death Eater attack the killing curse, even though it is boring." Draco stated with a yawn. Harry smiled, he was looking forward to tomorrow even though he was about to commit his first serious sin.

Harry laughed to himself…sin. He was a demon; the creators of sin. "So I think we have our plan now we just have to wait for tomorrow." Draco stated with a smirk. Harry pulled himself from his thoughts, "It will be entertaining…well I think we should turn in for the night, we need our sleep." Harry stated as he vanished the map.

"Right see you tomorrow Maloth." Draco smiled and turned to leave. "Night Falrin." Harry said before he grabbed his stuff and left. Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower; it was 10:00pm so he felt he wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone.

However when he entered the common room, he saw Ron sitting in a chair. "Having fun with your new best friend?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Ron it's late, please don't start this." Harry asked.

"You choose to start something when you didn't stand up for Mione. You choose the Slytherins, Draco, over her." Ron said bitterly. "We used to be best friends but now we don't know you anymore Harry." Ron said. His voice held slight anger but more hurt.

Harry's heart ached, he felt bad for what he was putting his best friends through. Harry sighed, "Ron I wish I could explain what's going on, I wish I could tell you…" "You can tell us anything, you know that. We're friends Harry and we always will be." Hermione spoke up.

Harry hadn't seen her since she had been sitting in a chair with its back to him. "It's complicated and you may not like what I've become." Harry stated. "Harry if you joined the Death Eaters, we know you must have done it for a reason. Just tell us." Hermione pleaded. Harry growled as they started on this again. However he knew he had given them no reason not to think differently.

"It's late and I'm tired but tomorrow night at 10:00 come to the Rome of Requirements and I'll explain everything." Harry stated. Ron and Hermione nodded before Harry turned and went up to bed.

That night Harry slept well and so when morning arrived he woke up feeling great. He quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast. He saw Draco over at the Slytherin table, "Morning Draco." Harry greeted as he sat down.

"Morning oh don't eat any of the eggs, there're a little runny." Draco warned. Harry looked over at the plate of eggs and saw they looked more like soup; yellow slimy soup. "Don't have to tell me twice…so after we eat we can head to Hogsmeade." Harry stated.

After breakfast Harry and Draco slowly made their way to the Three Broomsticks. The streets of Hogsmeade were crowded with students and the town's folk. "I will be surprised if we even get into the Three Broomsticks, little alone a seat." Draco commented in irritation as another person bumped into him.

"Relax, we'll get a seat…I have a good feeling." Harry stated with a grin. Draco raised his eye brows, "Why do I have a feeling you did something?" He asked. Harry laughed, "Perhaps a little charm found its way there." Harry commented. Draco shook his head as he opened the pub door.

Oddly enough there was one table open, Harry and Draco made their way over to it and took a seat. Luckily from where they were sitting they had a perfect view of the Minister. "Now we just wait. Are you ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Yes but are you? This is going against everything you believe in." Draco asked. Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure what I believe anymore. Since meeting Darkness my world has turned upside down. But oddly enough I'm excited for this." Harry explained.

Draco shrugged and got up to get them some butterbeers. He returned shortly. "It should be soon, so be ready and remember to act surprised." Draco stated. "Don't worry I am and I will." Harry replied before he took a sip of his drink.

A few minutes later the sounds of screaming could be heard. Some people ran into the pub yelling, "Death Eaters!" Everyone jumped to their feet and panic ensued. However Order members showed up and immediately started battling.

Three order members/aurors came in, "We have to get you out of here Minister." One stated. They quickly led him out through the back. "Ok I'll hurry and get to my spot. Take the aurors out and get Fudge there." Harry ordered before he went out the front door.

Draco ran out the back, he quickly had to remember all the things Harry had taught him. Draco quickly took out one of the aurors with a simple wandless spell Harry had showed him, one were the person's heart exploded. Draco smirked from his hiding place as blood ran out the man's mouth as he fell to the ground.

Harry waited quietly in a little corner, he could see in the direction Fudge would come running from. The demon part of Harry was smiling at the thought of killing but the other half, the part that wasn't dark wanted to go against Darkness's orders. Harry had to take a deep breath when he saw Fudge running down the alley…alone.

It took every ounce of will power to step out from his hiding place and face Fudge. The minister stopped in his tracks in fright when a dark figure appeared. He was however relieved that it was only Harry.

"Harry quick, you have to help me! My guards are gone; you must get me to safety." Fudge ordered. His voice was shaking with fear and he was paler than a ghost. Harry stared at Fudge; not saying a word. "Harry! Snap out of it and save me!" Fudge barked.

Harry lowered his gaze and closed his eyes for a moment. "…Harry?" Fudge called. He was beginning to wish he hadn't run into the Potter boy. Harry lifted his head back up and when he opened his eyes any doubt he might have had was gone. They were now darker in colour and held a slight blood lust.

"It's such a pity that no one is here to help you." Harry stated with a dark smirk. Fudge took involuntary step backwards. "What…what are you….talking about?" Fudge stammered. Harry smirked and started forward, "I only wish that I could have seen your blood spill." Harry said.

Fudge was now terrified, "What…" Fudge couldn't finish his sentence. "Don't you see, the one you hoped would save you…is damned." Harry said as he licked his lips. "You! You joined Him!" Fudge accused and pointed.

"Please give me some credit, I serve true darkness, the queen of all evil, and mother of hell. I serve Lady Darkness." Harry stated then laughed darkly at the look on Fudge's face. "But…you're the light." Fudge stated.

"Not anymore…good bye Minister Fudge." Harry smirked as he raised his hand and sent the killing curse at him. Fudge's eyes widened before he fell dead. Harry stood over him for a moment before he knelt down and burned Voldemort's mark in Fudge's skin.

Harry rose smirking before he teleported away but closer to the battle. Harry ran from behind a building and began helping to fight the Death Eaters. On the inside Harry's demon was smiling in the darkness, the darkness that was now almost fully in charge. The good, the light that had once fully been in control was now just a small flame, Harry now fully belonged to Darkness forever.

A/N: Yes chapter 9 is finally done! I am so sorry that it took me FOREVER to put this up but I have been busy with school and…ok I am just lazy. LEAVE ME ALONE! But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and I will refuse my laziness and try to get the next chapter up much, much sooner. So please Read & Review! Also if anyone is confused about the ending please feel free to have me clarify it to you!


	10. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N: I know I am updating way sooner. I decided that it would be better to update quicker even though the chapters will be shorter, instead of taking forever to update, even though the chapters were longer.

**Darkness Awake**

The battle against the Death Eaters had ended quickly. And not long afterwards the dead body of the Minister was found. All of the students were safely escorted back to Hogwarts; most of them were shocked that the Minister was dead.

Harry stood on the Astronomy tower, "You did a good job." Darkness said from behind him. Harry turned to look at her but only for a moment before he turned and continued to look out over the grounds.

"Why don't I feel remorse? Was killing him just a way to make sure my soul would eternally by yours, that I would become…tainted?" Harry asked. His voice held no accusation; it was just a simple question.

A non-existent wind rustled Darkness's hair as she stood in silence. She finally moved forward to stand beside Harry, "You the only servant that has ever questioned my orders." Darkness stated. Harry looked at her but saw she held no anger in her eyes; she was just informing him.

"The moment my mark was burned upon your arm, you soul became mine forever. I had several reasons for wanting Fudge dead. Yes one of those was to taint your soul." Darkness explained. She turned to him, "In order for you to be able to complete the things I will ask of you, you need a tainted soul." Darkness stated.

Harry sighed, "…So the guilt wouldn't destroy me?" Harry asked. Darkness slowly nodded. "Did the plan work?" Harry asked. "Yes." Darkness stated simply. "What about Voldemort? Does he know Snape didn't kill Fudge?" Harry asked. "Yes but since the act was carried out he doesn't care; he is quite pleased." Darkness informed.

Harry nodded. "How did Draco perform?" Darkness asked. "He did well, he should be a good servant…and I doubt he will question you." Harry added with a smirk. Darkness smiled, "Good, I don't think I could handle two trouble makers." Darkness said then turned serious. "Now relax but be ready, my next assignment will be harder…also I know you are thinking about telling your friends?" Darkness asked.

"Yes, tonight." Harry answered. "That is your choice but if it seems that they are going to cause issues after you tell them, I will want you to take care of them." Darkness ordered. Harry wasn't surprised that Darkness would give that order. He nodded that he understood clearly.

"Good, then I will leave you for now." Darkness stated before she vanished, leaving Harry alone again. But he wasn't alone for long. "There you are. I've been looking for you." Draco stated. "Why? Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, its just that I didn't see you. I was wondering if you were ok." Draco answered. "I'm fine. You missed Darkness; she is pleased with our work." Harry informed. Draco's eyes widened, "She…was here?" Draco asked. "Yes, she said for us to relax but be ready; our next job is going to be hard." Harry explained.

"I wish I could have met her." Draco commented. "You will but not yet…now I want you to come to the Room of Requirements tonight at 9:45, I'm meeting Ron and Hermione there at 10 and I want you to be there." Harry stated. "Ok but why?" Draco asked. "Because if it seems like they are going to cause trouble…" "…You mean they won't keep their mouth shut?" Draco injected.

"…Yes and if it goes that way I want you to kill them." Harry stated simply. Draco was shocked that Harry would ask that, he was even more shocked that Harry held little sadness when he made his order. "Of…of course." Draco said. "Let's hope that it won't come to that, I think they could be of use." Harry stated. He smirked slightly at the thought.

The rest of the day Harry thought about how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione. He really hoped that they wouldn't cause issues, they were his best friends and it would be painful to kill them. He prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Ron and Hermione left Gryffindor tower 15 minutes before 10. "I can't believe that Harry is finally going to tell us the truth." Ron whispered. "I can't believe it has taken him this long." Hermione commented.

They arrived 5 minutes to 10. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Draco stood leaning against the wall beside the hidden door. "Harry wanted me to wait for you two." Draco stated. "Why would he want you here?" Ron asked rudely.

Draco wanted so much to say, 'Because he wants me to kill you' but he knew better. "Because I am his friend…" "That's not true!" Ron yelled. "Ron! Let's just go in and listen to what Harry wants to tell us." Hermione pleaded. Draco sneered before he opened the door and went through.

Hermione and Ron soon followed; they closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be interrupted. Harry stood looking out of a single window. "Sorry if Draco gave you trouble." Harry said. Draco snorted from where he stood beside Harry.

"Why is he here?" Ron asked. "He has every right to be here just as you do…no please sit down and let me explain." Harry offered. Ron and Hermione took a seat, "Please Harry, tell us why you joined You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.

Harry growled a very feral growl, his eyes momentarily flashed to yellow. Luckily he was facing the window still. Ron and Hermione were slightly unnerved by the growl; it had sounded so animalistic. "…Harry?" Ron sounded worried.

"You should stay calm, they don't know and so they would only assume." Draco commented. Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eyes, they flashed yellow again. Draco took a step back, he could tell this subject was getting old and it made Harry upset.

Hermione and Ron were scared by the way Draco had reacted to Harry. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sorry Draco." Harry apologized. Draco waved it off as he leaned back against the wall.

Harry finally turned away from the window and faced his two best friends, "I'm sorry that I kept this from you guys for so long." Harry started.

"First let's clear something up. I am not a Death Eater nor do I follow Voldemort." Harry stated. "But we saw your tattoo on your left forearm." Ron stated. Harry sighed, "Exactly how much of the mark did you see?" Harry asked. "…Not…much." Hermione answered slowly realizing he was right.

"My point exactly, had you have seen the full thing you would have realized I wasn't a Death Eater." Harry informed. "So…So what is on your arm?" Hermione asked. "I hope that after I show you, you guys will be able to handle the meaning of its severity." Harry stated.

Slowly Harry lifted the sleeve up on his left arm till the mark was in plain sight. Hermione's eyes went as wide as plates while Ron's narrowed in confusion. "Harry…please tell me you aren't telling us what I think you are." Hermione asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"I don't get it, what is that mark supposed to mean?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry Mione but it is true." Harry let his sleeve fall back down. "He sold his soul to the ultimate evil…The Queen of Hell." Hermione said. "Mione but that is just a myth…isn't it?" Ron asked.

"No she is real." Harry answered. "The demon…that was you wasn't it?" Hermione asked. "Yes, that was me." Harry replied. "Wait! So you weren't with Malfoy after all…so then why?" Ron asked. "Because I saw Harry's mark on the train and I too am a follower." Draco stated.

"Believe it or not but Draco is on my side." Harry informed. "But you're not evil! You fight for the light, so why and how long?" Hermione asked. She was getting a bit hysterical. "I met her around the middle of summer but I truly started following her a little bit before my demon was released. As for not being evil…well I truly believe that there is more beyond that." Harry explained.

"So what will you do now? Become a new dark lord but under her? Ruling the world in darkness? What Harry?" Ron asked. He sounded angry. "Please Ron, Darkness has no interest in petty mortals and no I am not going to become a dark lord." Harry stated. He was getting irritated by this conversation.

"Harry I just don't understand why you would follow her. This isn't you." Hermione stated. "Long ago it wasn't but this is me now. I will follow Land Darkness for eternity or until I am killed!" Harry declared.

"Now I still want to be friends and I hope you can except me but understand that I am now part demon, darker, and friends with Draco." Harry warned. Hermione had tears in her eyes while Ron looked angry, most likely because Harry said Draco is staying.

Minutes passed by in silence. Harry was getting impatient and was ready to just give Draco the command. He sighed, "I understand that I am asking a great deal from you two. Why don't you guys think on it; meet be back here tomorrow night at the same time to tell me of your decision." Harry offered.

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry, he couldn't believe what he was suggesting. Ron and Hermione nodded then left. Once the door closed Draco spoke, "Why did you let them go? What makes you think they won't go to Dumbledore?" Draco demanded. "I can't force them to decide right this minute. They need time to let everything I told them to sink in. And believe me they won't go to Dumbledore, I know them." Harry explained.

"I hope you are right…so I guess I will see you tomorrow night at 9:45…" "No! They will be more relaxed if you aren't there. If it comes to it I will kill them myself." Harry informed. "Whatever, you're the boss. Well I will see you tomorrow, night Maloth." Draco stated then left leaving Harry alone.

Harry turned and stared out the window into the night sky, "I really hope it doesn't come to that. Ron, Hermione; you guys deserve so much better and that would be an insult to have to end it like that. You may not know it but I will always care about you." Harry said to the stars. He really didn't want to kill his first real and true best friends but he absolutely couldn't go against Darkness, not for anything or anyone.

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will not be uploaded as quick but it won't be too long. Well please, please, PLEASE read but more importantly…REVIEW!!


	11. A Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I do own Lady Darkness and things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N Yes another update so soon! Enjoy and as always please Review, it makes me happy!

**Darkness Awake**

Harry sat in the back of the potion's classroom; he was working on some potion that when drunk would put a person into a coma but they would seem dead. Harry was almost done with it, even though he couldn't remember what it was called.

Snape had decided that as part of Harry's punishment, from the first class, that Harry had to work alone; of course Harry was fine with this. Ron and Hermione were working together, they were seated only a couple of seats away from Harry.

After class Harry headed up to DADA. Craven was going to explain the meaning of demon symbols and marking. Harry was excited for this as he wanted to know the full extent of what his mark meant. Craven had caught up with Harry before breakfast so he could make a copy of Harry's mark; he was going to use it as an example.

Harry arrived to class and sat in the front row. A few minutes later Craven arrived, "Today class we are going to look at the meaning of demon symbols and marking. I have an example here; it is more complex then you all will be deciphering." Craven explained.

He put Harry's mark up on the board, "First the pentagram inside the open gates is the basic symbol for Darkness and hell. That will be on everyone of her servants/children. However it is the symbols around and in the mark that tell the states of the servant." Craven explained.

"Now having more symbols does not always mean higher states. The symbols also show power, ran, species, closeness to darkness, and many other things. Let's work this one out." Craven said.

"This symbol in the middle of the star shows connection to Darkness, these six on the gate show power. While these five at each point show rank of demon and this symbol between the gates shows the demon." Craven explained.

"So once we translate all the symbols we can see that this servant is extremely powerful as it can access hell powers, it is half-demon, takes orders directly from Darkness. Hell sees this demon as dark death; meaning it carries out Darkness's most cruel, evil, violent, and dangerous orders/wishes. All other demons besides Darkness fear this servant. This servant's rank is directly below Darkness." Craven explained.

Harry was shocked; he had no idea that he was that high or what he meant to Darkness. "Now I highly doubt any of you will ever meet this servant, so don't worry. Well why don't you guys translate this mark." Craven put a different mark up and set the class to work.

When class was over Craven held Harry back; once all the other students were gone Craven closed and locked the door. "I must say I am surprised, you are closer to Darkness then I expected." Craven stated. " I am quite surprised myself. Can you tell me something Sir?" Harry asked. "It depends on the question but I'll answer you if I can." Craven replied.

"Does Darkness decide what rank a person/demon is going to be or is it random?" Harry asked. "That is a complicated answer…for the most part it is random yet it is carefully thought through. Darkness rarely marks demons herself yet already knows what rank they should be. I think that the Queen marked you or chose what rank you should be herself." Craven replied.

"Thank you." Harry said before he left, closing the door behind him. "She marked you personally." Harry turned around to look behind him. A young girl with black hair stood leaning up against the wall. Harry recognized her as Ora Krad, one of the new first years.

"Ora!" Harry exclaimed. "Ah so you remember me name. I feel honoured." Ora said. She sounded so much more mature and adult for her age. "Yes…um what you said before…what did you mean?" Harry asked. "Heir Darkness, she marked you personally." Ora stated simply.

Harry blinked a couple of times, "You…know?" Harry asked. He was shocked. "Of course, I am a demon as well and therefore a follower. However I am her servant under you." Ora stated. "A servant under me, I don't understand." Harry said. "I am your personal servant, I am higher then Draco. I do your personal bidding." Ora informed.

"You're a bit young." Harry stated. Ora snorted, "This body is just a mask. I am older." Ora stated irritated. "Sorry." "Forget it…we will have to talk later, there is another class coming. Good day Master." Ora bowed. Harry just nodded before heading off; he felt a dead ache coming on. He already had a lot to deal with, he didn't need any more.

Harry headed outside after his last class; he needed some fresh air. The cool air felt refreshing against his face. "Evening Harry." Craven greeted. "Oh good evening Professor." "Craven will be just fine but only in private." Craven said. "…..Craven." Harry tested the name. "You seem troubled, care to share?" Craven asked.

"Don you know Ora Krad?" Harry asked. "Yes she is a smart…child." Craven answered. "Did you know she is a demon?" Harry asked. "Yes, didn't you know?" Craven asked a little surprised. "No I just found out as she told me…she is also my personal servant." Harry informed.

"I see…congratulations. That is a wonderful and rare gift from Darkness." Craven said. "I wish she would inform me of this stuff." Harry muttered. Craven smiled, "Harry you can't sense other demons and dark ones can you?" Craven asked. "No, I didn't know I could do that." Harry replied.

"You need to learn, it is quite simple. You should be able to see them when you use your demon eyes or at least see the mark. When you learn you will be able to feel the coldness or hollowness of their soul. You should try to learn quickly as it could help you to be able to know friend from foe." Craven explained.

"Sounds like it will be complicated to learn." Harry stated. Craven smiled and ran his hand down Harry's cheek, "Just listen to your demon." Craven whispered in Harry's ear. Craven slowly turned his head and brushed his lips against Harry's before he softly kissed him before he turned and left.

Harry stood completely still; he was confused about what just happened. "That man, he should not have touched you that way." Ora stated. Her voice was cold and she was angry. "Calm down Ora, Craven won't touch me again." Harry said. His voice was calm and he wasn't angry; he was just stating a fact.

"I hope not! You should have a powerful demon or dark one as your mate." Ora stated. Harry glanced at Ora; she was staring after Craven though he had already gone back inside.

Harry turned from Ora and headed back inside. He decided to just head up to the Room of Requirements to practice till it was time. Harry quickly created the room his way and entered. This time he asked for books on Sensing Demons; he decided that he should take Craven's advice and learn it.

The sun had barely set when Harry sensed some one walking back and forward before the hidden door. Harry could sense this because he had practiced sensing while he waited. Slowly Harry cracked the door open, the person outside jumped a bit in fright.

"Ron…you're a couple hours early." Harry stated. "I know…can we talk?" Ron asked. Harry saw that Hermione wasn't with him meaning that this was Ron's own idea. "Come in." Harry said as he opened the door and let Ron pass.

"Take a seat and tell me what you want to talk about." Harry said as he himself sat down. However Ron didn't sit down, "Harry you're my best mate and as such I need to be honest with you." Ron started. Harry remained silent indicating Ron should continue.

"I think it is really cool that you are part demon and have such amazing powers. However I am worried that you are not the Harry I once knew and that you might have become…evil. And that scares me; I don't want to fear you like I fear Him. I want to know that you're still me friend and the same old Harry." Ron explained. He didn't look at Harry, just at his own feet.

Harry remained silent for a moment till finally he sighed, "Ron look at me. I don't want you to fear me, not like that. Yes I am not the same Harry you first met…true I am darker but not evil. I will always remain your friend even if you don't see me as one. And I know I am asking you to put a huge amount of trust in me and support me. I will understand if you say no." Harry answered truthfully.

Ron sighed, "Thank you Harry, you're a good friend. However I am afraid that I can't just support you on this." Harry's heart jumped up into his throat, he felt like he could no longer breathe. "Harry I can't stand behind you because I already stand beside you and if this is the path you have chosen then I as well have already chosen it." Ron stated.

Harry's eyes widened, "Ron are you saying what I think you are?" Harry asked. Ron nodded as he knelt before Harry, "Yes I will stand beside you and therefore I will also serve the Queen of Hell." Ron said. Harry closed his eyes, this is better then he could have hoped for.

"Then I will ask Lady Darkness to brand you only if you vow to serve her for eternity." Harry said. "I vow on my soul that I will serve Lady Darkness for eternity." Ron said. Suddenly the room went dark and Darkness stood before Ron, "I will accept your vow and soul." Darkness stated.

"I will take him with me to mark him; he will be back before sun rise." With that Darkness vanished taking Ron with her leaving Harry to wait for Hermione. A few minuets before 10 Hermione showed up, "Evening Harry." Hermione greeted. Her voice was solemn. Harry, once again, stood before the only window. "Have you made your decision?" Harry asked.

"Yes…Harry I can't stand beside you, you are going down a path that I won't follow." Hermione stated. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "I knew this would be your choice." Harry said; his voice barely above a whisper. "Harry the path you are on is dark and will only lead you to evil and I can't watch you become like that…I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said; she had tears running down her cheeks.

"No I'm sorry Hermione, sorry that it has to end like this. I'm sorry that I have to do this." Harry said. Hermione frowned, "…Harry…" Harry turned from the window, "Forgive me." Harry raised his hand and sent a spell at her so fast she didn't have time to react.

The green jet hit Hermione straight in the chest; the force sent her back against the wall before she fell to the ground. Harry slowly lowered his hand, "I truly am sorry, I hope one day you will be able to forgive me." A single tear fell from Harry's eyes. It would be the last human tear he would even shed.

A/N Please don't kill me! I know many of you are going to be angry with me but I have a reason for everything. So please read and **REVIEW**!!!


	12. Twisted Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Craven Rose, Ora Krad, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

**Darkness Awake**

Hermione lay upon the floor face down; she didn't move. But she suddenly took a deep breath before she slowly started to rise. "You…tried to…kill…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she started coughing.

"I was supposed too but I need you; you're very smart." Harry said. Hermione looked up, only then could one see the metal collar and the chains that connected to metal shackles around her wrists. The collar and shackles had demon symbols carved into them. "Why did you do this?" Hermione asked as she shook the chains.

"You may already know but that spell was not a killing curse but a binding spell. It is very dark but basically you life and soul are bound to me, in some ways you are my slave and since I used demon magic no one but Darkness and myself can free you. Also no one but those with demon eyes or ears will be able to see or hear the chains." Harry explained.

"I know what it is, I asked why!" Hermione said angrily. "Darkness wanted me to kill you if you were going to cause trouble but this is better. You keep your life and we keep you silent. You won't be able to tell anyone about this." Harry replied.

Hermione angrily stood up, "I would have…" "I know…you would have rather died then have this fate; most would agree with you." Harry said. His voice carried some hurt. "And what of Ron, will he share my fate as well? You have changed; the Harry I used to know wouldn't have done this to his friends." Hermione yelled through her tears.

"Yes I have changed but you don't realize that I just saved you from a fate worse then death!" Harry yelled. "oh…really?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Yes! If I would have killed you, your soul would have belonged to Darkness. Anyone or anything that is killed by a demon will lose their soul to her." Harry said angrily.

Hermione blinked, "That's right, I remember reading that. I'm sorry Harry I just forgot." Hermione said quietly. "Don't apologize, you have every right to be mad…and Ron he now shares my fate." Harry said. "Oh Ron." Hermione sighed sadly.

"You should go back to Gryffindor tower now." Harry said. He had turned away from her so he now was looking out the window. Hermione slowly left, shutting the door behind her. Harry finally went to bed just before sunrise. Ron was already back and was sound asleep; he looked pale and existed. Harry sighed before he crawled into his own bed a feel asleep.

Around noon Harry finally awoke; he was thankful that he didn't have classes till after lunch; he claimed out of bed and quickly dressed. Harry was just heading out of the common room when Hermione opened the portrait hole, "Oh your up. Dumbledore would life to see you before you have lunch." Hermione informed.

Harry raised an eye brow at her. "I didn't tell him if that is what you are thinking. Remember these?" Hermione held up her arms and chains. "I didn't think you did, I was just wondering what he wants." Harry informed.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me but you better hurry and go find out." Hermione said as she stood aside to let Harry pass. Harry nodded before he quickly headed for the headmaster's office.

Harry stood before the stone gargoyle; only now did he realize he didn't know the password. Harry stared at the stone statue for a moment before Harry smiled and said, "Jolly Ranchers." The gargoyle moved aside and let Harry pass.

Harry was just about to knock at the door when he heard, "Come in." He shrugged before he opened the door and entered. "Ah Harry, please take a seat." Dumbledore offered. Harry sat down, "What did you need to talk to me about Sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's smile temporarily faltered but it was back on so fast it would have been hard to catch. "I wanted to warn you to be wary of Professor Craven; he is not what he seems." Dumbledore warned. Harry frowned and pretended to be confused, "Ok Sir." Harry said.

"Also you need to be on alert; Tom seems restless and it may have to do with the new evil feeling that has risen." Dumbledore stated. "New evil? I don't understand Sir." Harry asked confused. "A lot of dark detectors have been going crazy and it has nothing to do with Tom. Also extremely dark creatures have appeared…just like that demon that showed up here." Dumbledore explained.

"I see…I will be Sir." Harry said. "Harry I don't mean to pry but you have been distant, quiet, and cold lately. Is something bothering you?" Dumbledore asked. This was the question that Harry had been waiting for, "No Sir, I have just been thinking a lot about…" Harry purposely let his sentence fall.

"I see. I understand that you are hurting but suffering alone is not healthy. You should talk to you friends." Dumbledore subjected. After Harry left Dumbledore sat at his desk thinking, 'What is truly wrong with you Harry? What are you hiding?' He sighed and shook his head. Somewhere deep inside he knew that Harry had some connection with the new evil presence…or Craven wouldn't be so interested in the boy nor would he have kissed him.

Harry went straight to lunch after his meeting with Dumbledore, "Hey Harry." Draco greeted as Harry sat down. "I see that since Granger and Wesley are still alive that they have accepted." Draco stated. "Sort of, Ron sold his soul to Darkness but Hermione was going to cause trouble so I enslaved her life and soul." Harry informed simply.

Draco blinked a couple of times, "Wesley has more of a back bone then I thought…so, Granger refused…is that why she is wearing those awful chains?" Draco asked. "Yes, we will need her brains unfortunately the only way to get her to help was to force her." Harry stated.

"I see, so she will do all the work while we do the easy and fun stuff." Draco smirked and chuckled. Harry sighed, "To her our job is the hard part…killing and serving Darkness is not meant to be fun nor easy, it is our job." Harry stated. "Wha…" Draco looked at Harry shocked. However Harry smiled, "However there is nothing that states that it can't be entertaining or fun." Harry said.

Darkness smirked from her place upon her throne in hell. A throne made of bones and flesh, "Oh Harry you let the dark take over you hear and soul quicker then I expected. You are almost ready but first one more…assignment to make you fully mine…forever." The demons and hell its self smiled as the sound of their queen laughing.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, he was holding a vial of blood; it was half empty. He was thinking of his meeting with Dumbledore, 'He suspects something. I know it.' Harry thought before he took another drink. Harry only glance behind himself when the heard the door open, "Oi Harry." Ron greeted. Harry knew that it was Ron before he even entered as he finally managed to learn how to feel and sense who a person was and if they were a follower.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Ron asked. His nose wiggling in discussed. "Because it tastes good…all demons crave blood and meat." Harry answered as he finished the last drop. Ron, though being marked, was not a demon he was just a human follower.

"Oh…well Draco is waiting outside the common room for us." Ron informed. Harry nodded as he stood up and followed Ron out. "About time, we don't want to be late." Draco stated. "No we don't." Harry answered. The three of them were going to meet Darkness in the Forbidden Forest to learn what their new assignment was.

A few minutes before midnight they arrived at their destination. Darkness was waiting for them. Ron and Draco bowed before her while Harry just nodded his head. "You were close to being late." Darkness informed. "Sorry My Queen." Ron and Draco said together. Harry just rolled his eyes, "What is our new assignment?" Harry asked.

Darkness smiled a little, she liked how Harry got straight to the point. This was one of the many reasons he was her favorite. "Actually I have two assignments. First Ron and Draco you will work together on this. Darkness stated. "Yes Master." They said in unison.

"You two must take control over these three people…" She tossed three pictures at them. "…They work for the ministry and I want to know what is in the Department of Mysteries. I believe they have something I want. It is called 'The Pendent of the Moon'. Go now." Darkness ordered. She would give them no more information as she wanted them to work it out.

Ron and Draco bowed, "It will be done." They said then left. Once they were gone Darkness turned to Harry, "Bind Severus' soul to you. We need an insider for both the Death Eaters and The Order." Darkness stated. "Of course." Harry nodded before he turned and started to leave.

"Harry after you bind him…torture him. He needs to know you are not playing; let your demon guide you." Darkness ordered with a smile. Harry's eyes widened at the command, "Un-Understood." Harry said before he left. "This is the last step in breaking your soul. You're mine now Harry, my Death Demon."

A/N: There you are. So sorry that it took me so long to upload but I have been terribly busy and with the semester almost done I am going to be getting even more busy. I will upload the next chapter when I can.


	13. Broken Soul

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Craven Rose, Ora Krad, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

**Darkness Awake**

Harry had returned to the dorm and crashed upon his bed. "Harry after you bind him…torture him." Darkness's words echoed in his head. "Torture." Harry mouthed. He hated Snape but he didn't want to torture him. He knew that Snape would have been tortured by Voldemort before so that meant that he would have to go beyond Voldemort's torture and break the man.

'This may be one of the hardest things I will ever have to do. I already don't feel regret in killing. Can't she see what this is doing to me?' Harry thought then sighed, 'Of course she can; this is just to test and to break me.' Harry thought. The door opened and Harry heard it close before he felt the person sit upon his bed.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked in concern. "Not really, I just got my next assignment from Darkness." Harry replied quietly. "What does she want you to do?" Hermione asked nervously. "Stay out of it; don't ask and don't think about it." Harry said coldly. He sat up, "Leave." Harry ordered. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but the collar and shackles suddenly burned her.

She gasped for breath as they returned to normal, she looked at Harry's back but he didn't seem to care. Hermione's eyes widened in understanding; he gave her an order and she was about to refuse but the binding wouldn't let her. Hermione held her tears in as she got up and left.

Harry had closed his eyes; he knew she would attempt to argue, "I'm sorry." Harry whispered. He laid awake the rest of the night; he couldn't sleep…his mind wouldn't let him. 'It has to be done tomorrow night.' Harry thought.

The next morning Harry skipped breakfast and went to his first class. He was slightly happy that he didn't have potions today as he wouldn't have been able to concentrate with the knowledge of what he was going to do to Snape.

Ron and Draco found Harry later that day in the library. "I wondered why I didn't see you this morning…so where were you?" Draco asked. "I wasn't hungry." Harry stated. "Alright mate what is on your mind?" Ron asked. Harry barely glanced at him, "Forget it; you two have work to do so concentrate on your assignment." Harry stated coldly as he got up and left. "What crawled up his arse?" Ron snapped. "Must be his orders." Draco replied. "Guess we should listen and worry about ours." Ron suggested.

Harry wondered the halls between classes the rest of the day. Around 9:30 Harry made his way to the potion's classroom. Snape was at a DE meeting so this gave Harry enough time to put powerful demon wards up; he took special care to make them undetectable then he waited in the shadows. Snape would not be prepared for an attack.

Minutes and seconds passed by too fast for Harry's like; soon it was 11:35 when Snape arrived. He closed the door and locked it, sealing his own fate as the door would only open now when Harry wished it.

Snape sat at his desk; he looked so exhausted. He was probably on the receiving end of Voldemort's Cruciatus curse which is probably why he was going to grade papers…to forget. Harry closed his eyes, pushed all thoughts, and emotions out of his mind. When Harry opened his eyes the colour was yellow. He silently cast the binding spell; no wand use tonight.

Snape saw the spell seconds to late as it smashed into him; knocking him out of his seat. The collar, shackles, and chains glowed red for a few seconds. Harry stepped out of the shadows and now he waited for Snape to rise.

Snape stood up, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Harry but soon he scowled, "Potter, you will be expelled for this." Snape spat. I doubt that unless you can manage to break my spell." Harry said non-emotionally. Snape sneered, "You are so arrogant. You don't have the power to keep me under this weak spell." Snape spat.

Inside Snape was a little concerned; he had been trying to mentally break the spell but it held strong. What really worried him was that he detected demon magic in the spell but that wasn't possible as Potter wasn't a demon.

Snape raised his wand and cast some spell as Harry; it never reached its target as it was batted aside. Snape's shock was clear, 'He didn't even move.' Snape thought. Harry took a step forward, "Your soul will be mine…after I break you." Harry warned.

Suddenly Snape fell to his knees in pain. It wasn't the Cruciatus curse as this was so much worse. His whole body felt like it was being ripped apart, his bones felt like they were being shattered, and his blood felt like fire. Unlike the Crucio, this curse would not drive one insane. It kept the mind safe so the curse could remain for long amounts of time.

Harry lifted the curse; Snape gasped for breath and when he finally looked up at Harry, his eyes held hate and anger. Harry sighed, Snape would have to show fear before this night was over.

Snape rose shakily, "Forget expulsion, you will be sent to Azkaban." Snape spat. "Only hell can hold me now." Harry said; his voice held no emotion. He moved forward so fast that Snape didn't even realize what happened until Harry was standing in front of him.

Harry grabbed a handful of Snape's hair and pulled his head back. He placed his hand over Snape's heart. Snape's eyes widened before he was gasping in pain; Harry was mentally squeezing his heart.

After a few seconds Harry removed his hand; that curse would kill if held too long. Harry threw Snape away from him. "Damn you Potter!" Snape spat angrily. "That wasn't nice professor." Harry said before he attacked. He used a special attack in which he slashed at Snape with his demon claws but it only hurt mentally; there weren't any physical wounds.

Snape lay shaking after the attack; he was starting to wonder what was wrong with the Potter brat. He didn't get anymore time to think as his mind was suddenly assaulted by realistic scenes from hell; of demons torturing him. He screamed out in utter pain both mentally and physically. Harry stood watching him scream and wither upon the floor; Harry suddenly did something he never before would have done in a situation like this…he smiled.

Darkness sat upon her throne; she was watching this strange glass orb. It had small cracks all through it and inside was a green flame with bits of black in it. Suddenly it shattered but not before the flame turned fully black.

"Harry is fully mine." Darkness chuckled. "Oh Severus I pity you now…I wonder how many times you will beg for death? Mercy? Both?" Darkness laughed. Her Death Demon would have fun tonight.

A/N Alright I finally, after all these months, finished the 13th chapter!! I am so very, very, very sorry that it took me so long but I was playing Shaiya all summer and then the phone company decided it hated my internet provider! It was horrible but I am back now and will, hopefully, be updating a whole lot sooner. Anyways please Read and more importantly REVIEW!!


	14. Dumbledore's Suspicions and Falrin Awake

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Craven Rose, Ora Krad, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

A/N: I am really terribly sorry that it took me so long to update. The reason you ask, one word…Shaiya. I play it way too much! And I get so caught up that I just forget but I am not going to do that anymore. I am going to work at least an hour a day on the story and only after can I play Shaiya. Well on with the story!

Also when Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin.

**Darkness Awake**

The skies burned red with fire, blood, and ash. The screams and cries of women, men, children, and the inhuman were heard throughout the world. Rivers of lava and blood, the blood of the tortured, flowed about the land. A land scattered with bones, bodies, broken glass, lost souls…unending death. A land of nightmares, darkness, pain, demons…the world of hell; Darkness' playground and home.

Darkness stood looking out of a castle; a castle built out of bones, skin, fire, and blood. A castle of endless pain, torture, and hatred. A castle full of dark rooms and corridors. The Castle of Hell.

"My Queen, it is complete." Darkness' newest demon, her Death Demon, Harry informed. "I know. I could hear Severus' screams all the way here." Darkness said. Harry moved forward till he stood just behind her, he too was now looking out the window.

They watched as a demon tortured a child. Ripping her to shreds yet she would never die. The child's screams were music to the demon. "I doubt you came here to watch my pet play, unless you plan on playing as well?" Darkness asked. "It's Draco, I think his demon is hungry and that is making it awake…finally." Harry informed.

"I see…well as entertaining as it would be to let Draco lose in the school, it would mess things up. Find a place to take him for the night." Darkness stated. "Understood, I can feed as well." Harry said. He waited a moment before continuing, "Now for a more serious matter, I think Dumbledore suspects something and with Snape stupidly taking the day off today, it only aided in Dumbledore's suspicions. And Craven Rose is not helping!" Harry growled.

"Find away to take care of Craven but don't do anything to Dumbledore, we may need him." Darkness replied. Harry nodded before leaving to return to the land of the living. Darkness turned away from the window and sat down upon her throne. Her throne was made purely out of bones and skin; the arm rests ending with human skulls. Beside the throne stood two huge demons, a bit taller than an elephant…if one stood on their hind legs. Their claws were stained with blood, and their skin stretched tightly over their bones and impressive muscles. Their face was forever in a snarl as they had no skin over their fangs, which were also stained with blood. And when they walked the ground shook. These two demons, Hell's Guardians, were Darkness' Guardians; not that she needed them. "That old man might be a bigger problem then I first thought." Darkness said to herself.

"Want me to take care of him?" Something hissed from the shadows. "No, you will cause Harry more trouble. Just stay put for now but don't worry you will get your chance." Darkness smiled.

Harry returned to the school well after midnight but he didn't go straight to his dorm room but to Snape's office. "You are a fool!" Harry spat at the potion's master. Snape visually tensed up when Harry entered and the look of fear entered his eyes. "You should never have taken the day off, I don't want Dumbledore suspecting anymore then needs be. You WILL work tomorrow and fucking act normal!" Harry growled. Snape was terrified of Harry's rage, thus not being able to speak, so he just nodded his head.

Harry calmed down a bit, "Any news from Voldemort?" Harry asked. Snape swallowed, "N-No, he…didn't call tonight." Snape answered. Harry just stared at the slimy git for a moment, "I hope that by class time you will be able to speak and act normally…good evening." Harry ordered before leaving.

The next day Harry quickly caught up to Draco, "Tonight we go to the Forest; it is time to release Falrin." Harry said. Draco's eyes widened in excitement, "Finally!" Draco said happily. "May I come too Master, Morikari is hungry as well?" Ora asked. Harry nodded to her. "Thank you." She said before leaving to go to class. "Come on we have potions." Harry said before he had Draco headed down to the dungeons.

Harry was starting to wish he had not told Snape to act 'normal' as he was being just as much a git, if not more, as normal. 'Great! I could have had a relaxing potions lesson but no I have to tell Snape to act normal.' Harry thought to himself angrily and the demon side of Harry just wanted to jump up and rip Snape's face to shreds. 'One day, one day when Darkness no longer needs you I'll rip you to shreds, I'll kill you slowly and then I will torture you in hell.' Harry promised himself.

Shortly after class Hermione informed Harry that Dumbledore wants to see him. "Damn." Harry muttered before heading up to the Headmaster's office. A few moments later Harry arrived and knocked on the door, he waited for the "Come in" before entering. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry, please have a seat…lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered to which Harry declined.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment and Harry just knew he was searching his eyes for any hint that he knew something of Snape's behavior or anything else that might confirm his suspicions and Harry was half tempted to let his eyes flash yellow but he knew better. "Did something happen with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wanted to warn you not to go to the Forbidden Forest, not that you're supposed to anyways but darker and deadlier creatures have appeared I know that you sometimes happen to end up there." Dumbledore said. "Does that have to do with the new darkness? Do you have any idea what it is yet?" Harry asked all the while thinking, 'Come on old man say what you are thinking, say you believe it is me.'

"I think Tom was getting desperate and attempted to summon something and ended up creating a link between us and hell." Dumbledore said. "Hell? So that means demons and the dark creatures we have been learning about in DADA? Is there a way to break the connection?" Harry asked, slightly panicked.

"I'm afraid not without knowing what ritual Tom did. There is something else I am worried about." Dumbledore said. "Yes?" Harry asked. "I fear that this backfired ritual has some how affected you because of the connection innless Tom meant for that to happed." Dumbledore said gravely. "Me? How Sir?" Harry asked. "You may not notice it but you seem…darker, cold, and even hostile. If this is what Tom meant to happen I believe that he might have given up on killing you and is instead trying to twist your mind so that you will follow him." Dumbledore informed.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "But I would never follow Voldemort! Never!" Harry declared. "I know that Harry but if he twists your mind you may not be yourself anymore. You must be very careful Harry and come to me if you sense something." Dumbledore said. "I will Sir." Harry said. "You better go now or you will be late to class." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded before leaving.

'So that is what you suspect? Perhaps I can use this to my advantage…if only you knew the truth Dumbledore, if only you knew there was no blotched ritual. Voldemort is not that desperate, yet. Darkness will be pleased with this news." Harry thought while on his way to his next class.

By the time night arrived Harry was happy as is conversation with Dumbledore had changed several factors. Darkness had even laughed when Harry had told her, "The old fool is losing his touch. This is very good indeed; he may not realize the truth until it is too late." Darkness had said.

"So Dumbledore really thinks Voldemort blotched a ritual that connected this world with hell but at the same time succeeded in making you slowly turn dark?" Draco asked as the made their way deeper into the forest. "Basically yes but this works in our favor…this spot should do." Harry said.

"So now what, how do I release Falrin?" Draco asked. "You will drink this." Harry said as he handed him a vile of blood. "I personally collected it from the River of the Tortured." Ora said. Draco wiggled his nose in discussed, "Lovely." He said sarcastically. "You have to drink it in order to release your demon for the first time, after you will be able to transform at will." Harry explained. "Let us transform first just in case." Ora said.

Ora's body shifted until she no longer was a child; instead she was an adult and a very sexy and naked one at that. "Children's clothes don't fit." She stated in a very seductive voice. Then she slowly transformed, black angle wings, though stained with blood, unfolded from her back. Long razor sharp nails elongated and from her knees down were demon with three claws on the front and one in the back; perfect for picking up prey. Sharp fangs filled her mouth and her eyes turned ice blue. A long tail that split into three at the end grew from the base of her spine.

Harry has also transformed into Maloth and now stood waiting for Draco to drink the blood, "Here goes nothing." Draco said before he downed the whole vile. Instantly his whole body felt like it was on fire, his bones were breaking and reforming as his body reformed. Draco stayed lying on the ground for a few moments after it stopped before he finally stood up.

Draco was now Falrin…a hell hound. He looked like a wolf but was the size of a grizzly bear, though not as fat. His fur was solid black, were there was fur anyways, for there were places were his muscle or bones were exposed and he had no lips meaning that his blood stained teeth were showing; this also enabled Falrin to open his massive jaws wider. His eyes however were the most terrifying as he had no eyes, just sockets but a black mist/smoke seemed to swirl about were the eyes should have been.

"I'm starting to wish I would have let him lose in the school that would have been chaotic fun." Was all that Maloth said before he headed off, to find something to eat, followed by Falrin and Morikari.

A/N: Well there you are the 14th chap. I would really like to know what you all think of Dumbledore's suspicions/theory, it would be greatly appreciated. I will try to not take so long on getting the 15th chap up. Please read and review!


	15. Attack

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Craven Rose, Ora Krad, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Yes I know I took forever but I was deciding on how to proceed with this next part…this chapter gave me some great issues. Some things I am planning I need to figure out how to write. Anyways I am sorry it took so long but enough of my troubles…on with the story!

**Darkness Awake**

A whole week had passed since Draco's transformation into Falrin. The week had passed rather normally, without any issues or trouble. The classes were getting harder and the homework really piled up leaving not much time for relaxation.

At present, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room attempting to finish an essay on 'Why Human Transfiguration is Dangerous' though Harry really didn't care and thought the essay was boring as sin.

Harry looked up from his essay and turned to look out one of the windows; there weren't many stars out, when he felt a pull in his mind...one of his 'slaves' were calling him. Harry slid his essay away from himself, stood up, and stretched. "I'll be back Hermione, I am going to take a walk and stretch my legs." Harry stated before he left the common room via the portrait. Hermione and a few others in the room watched him go before turning back to their own homework.

Silently Harry entered Snape's office and seeing that the professor was alone Harry left the shadows, "What news do you have for me?" Harry asked. Snape was still wearing his Death Eater's robes and he looked utterly exhausted. "Voldemort…" Harry had ordered Snape to say the Dark Lord's name a while ago as Snape hated and feared to say it. "…has gained the allegiance of a ward master. He plans on bringing down the protective wards of Hogwarts or finding a way around them." Snape informed. Harry thought on this a moment, "So he plans on attacking the school or just a certain person inside?" Harry asked. "Both in a way. Voldemort will have a major group attack the school while a select few will enter secretly and either kill or kidnap you." Snape explained.

Harry chuckled at Voldemort's plan, "He is growing very desperate and stupid…" Harry paused for a moment before speaking again. "…however I may be able to use this. Have you told anyone else yet?" Harry asked. "No, just you." Snape replied. "Good let's keep it that way for…" "But Dumbledore needs to know, many people will be killed otherwise." Harry glared at Snape before casting a wandless torture curse at him. After several moments of Snape screaming and withering on the floor in utter pain Harry released the curse, "I hope I never have to remind you not to interrupt me or question my orders. If people die, then so be it…all humans die anyways so it does not matter. Is that understood?" Harry asked coldly. "Y-Yes Mas-Master." Snape said while gasping and trying to calm down. "Good, anything else?" Harry asked. "Just a planned attack on a muggle town to make a statement." Snape informed. "You can tell Dumbledore about that now I bid you good night unless there is something more you need." Harry stated. "No Master that is all the information I have." Snape said and bowed low and stayed like that till Harry left.

Harry didn't go back to the common room however; he slipped into the library and into the restricted section. He thought he may be able to find a book on Wards but while looking he decided that whatever book would be here Voldemort's Ward Master would most likely have. So instead Harry disappeared outside and into the Forbidden Forest. "Darkness." Harry bowed. "You have news?" Darkness asked though it was more of a statement. "Yes, Voldemort somehow gained the alliance of a powerful ward master; he is going to attack the school once he figures out how to bring the wards down." Harry informed.

Darkness pondered this for a moment, tracing her thumb a crossed her bottom lip, till she finally looked up. "Obviously this will work for us, however I doubt Voldemort's ward master will be able to bring the wards down anytime soon…maybe he will never figure it out. Dumbledore is considered very wise and cleaver for very good reasons, the same goes for him being powerful. And unless Voldemort found a very, very old and extremely powerful ward master then the school is most likely very safe." Darkness explained.

"So I shouldn't hold my breath?" Harry asked with a frustrated sigh. Darkness shrugged, "Probably not, however…" Here Darkness smiled one of her smiles that meant she was up to no good, "…I don't want to let this chance slip by. I will make sure this ward master not only finds a way to bring the wards down but in a way that will not alert Dumbledore to the threat until it is too late." Darkness stated. Harry smirked, "Are you going to let me know when it is done?" He asked. "Yes. Now I must leave you as I have work to do." Darkness stated before vanishing into the dark. Harry turned and headed back to the school.

When Harry returned to the common room everyone else had already gone off to bed, except Hermione. "Where did you disappear off too?" She asked. "It doesn't matter." Harry stated. He had already decided not to tell Hermione anything as he knew she would try and find a way to tell Dumbledore and Harry was having none of that. He wasn't going to tell Ron either but he would tell Draco. "I'm going to bed now." Harry said as he headed up to the boy's dorm room. Hermione sighed, she really hated what Harry had become and that she couldn't do anything about it. Slowly she headed off to bed as well.

The next day Harry caught up with Draco and making sure no one was looking they went into an empty class room and after setting up a silencing charm so no one could hear them Harry told Draco what Voldemort was planning and what Darkness was going to do. "Well that is interesting. Voldemort really is desperate…are you going to allow yourself to get caught?" Draco asked. "I didn't really think about that, perhaps if Darkness wants me too. I know she has plans on when and how to kill Voldemort so probably not. This attack will work for me; I will be able to kill Craven." Harry stated.

"Professor Craven?" Draco asked. "Why do you need to kill him?" Draco asked. "He is making things complicated, what with all of his advances. It will end up making Dumbledore suspect way more then needs be so he has to go…plus it is making me sick." Harry informed. Draco nodded in agreement, "That man just wants you because you are powerful and very high up in the demon rank. However seeing as he is some kind of dark creature too I highly doubt he will just let you kill him without a fight." Draco warned. "I figured as much…we have talked long enough, we better get to our classes oh and don't tell anyone what I told you not even Ron though you can let Ora know if you see her before I do." Harry informed. "Of course!" Draco said. They both left the room after making sure no one was around and went their separate ways.

Voldemort's Ward Master did his job very well, with the unknown help from Darkness, and found a way to not only bring down the wards but do so without alerting Dumbledore. "The attack is set for tomorrow night." Snape finished informing Harry of the plans. "Perfect! I will be ready." Harry said more to himself then Snape. "Are you sure you don't want to inform Dumbledore?" Snape asked, hope evident in his voice. "No." Harry snapped. Snape cringed and said no more but Harry didn't trust the man. "Snape I order you not to tell Dumbledore and to make sure you don't try dropping hints you are to go into the Forbidden Forest and stay there until after the attack is over!" Harry ordered.

Snape's whole body shook with pain as he tried to disobey but very quickly he gave up and fled the castle to head deep into the forest to wait. Harry smiled in satisfaction and left to return to the Gryffindor common room, he quickly found Ron alone. "Be ready for something big to happen tomorrow night." Harry stated. "Okay…what is going to happen?" Ron asked. "Don't worry about the details, just be ready." Harry said and before Ron could ask anymore; Harry headed off to bed.

The next day everything proceeded as normally, though Harry was slightly shocked at first to see Snape show up to teach but Harry quickly realized that it was actually a demon in disguise courtesy of Darkness. The demon did a splendid job of pretending to be Snape so no one was the wiser, even Harry would have been fooled if he hadn't sensed it.

As the day progressed Harry became excited so that when night finally fell he could hardly sit still though he did a very good job of faking calm. Dinner had just barely started when the first attack hit and the windows shattered in the Great Hall. The result was everyone screaming and trying to rush out of the hall, the chaos gave Harry the chance to slip away and the last he saw of the staff was them getting over their stunned looks and trying to calm the students down.

Harry barely made it up the stairs and out of site as the front doors blew open. He ran towards the DADA class room all the time thankful that Craven rarely ever ate in the Great Hall. He could hear the screams and feel the castle shake as the assault continued but Harry quickly pushed all of that out of his mind as he reached his destination.

Craven was half-way a crossed the class room when Harry burst in and stared at the Professor; Craven just knew that Harry was planning on killing him. "You really plan on killing me? We are both creatures of Darkness, we should be standing together." Craven said. "I stand with no one." Harry stated back calmly. "I see, well if that is your choice then so be it but I will not just willingly let you kill me so let's see what you've got demon." Craven stated coldly before summoning forth a sword made of pure shadows.

Harry dodged Cravens attack; he was already forming a spell in his mind and launched it at Craven. He swung the sword and blocked the spell, "Nice try Demon." Craven stated before swinging the sword in an arc and what looked like a shadowy curved blade shot out of the sword. Black leathery wings ripped forth from Harry's back and made a shield in front of him that blocked the spell. He then leaped forward and pulled his wings back so that when Harry was visible again he was already launched in an attack.

It took everything Craven had to block Harry's assault but he wasn't fast enough and one of Harry's wings, which had a deadly sharp 2 ½ foot black bone on the tips, speared him in his left shoulder and through the shoulder blade. The sword fell from Craven's left hand and vanished before it hit the floor. Harry's other wing stabbed Craven in his right side, "Looks like I win." Harry stated darkly before using his claws to tear through Craven's chest and throat. Blood splattered over Harry, who in a frenzy tore Craven's heart out and started to devour it.

A shocked gasp was heard from the open door. Harry's yellow eyes went wide in utter shock, "Oh shit."

A/N: Muhahahaha!!!!! Cliffhanger! I know, I know but I just had to. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one won't take as long to post. Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Craven Rose, Ora Krad, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: After the terrible events of Harry's fifth year he is feeling lost and that the war with Voldemort is hopeless. But that is soon forgotten when he "accidentally" reawakens the darkest creature in the universe.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and DarkHarry. You have been warned!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Luckily this didn't take as long as the other chapter to upload. Now I have news! This is the last chapter but I am going to write a sequel so no worries. Also I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done!! Thanks again!

**Darkness Awake**

Dumbledore stared in shock and horror at Harry, who had Craven's blood all over him and a half eaten heart in his hand. He took in Harry's wings that were still stabbed into Craven before looking into Harry's cold yellow eyes. "What have you done? What has happened to you?" Dumbledore asked, hurt clear in his voice.

Harry just smirked before finishing Craven's heart after which he tore his wings from Craven's lifeless body and turned to Dumbledore, "Sorry old man, things change, people change. I follow a different path now." Harry stated before turning and crashing out the window to glide down to the ground. The moment his feet hit the ground he took off into the Forbidden Forest without even looking back, if he did, he would have seen Dumbledore staring out the window.

Once Harry was out of site he turned and looked back towards the castle and the battle that was slowly ending. He turned and started to walk off deeper into the forest but stopped when he saw Draco leaning against one of the trees, "What are you doing out here?" Harry asked. "I had a feeling that I should wait here for you…you're leaving aren't you?" Draco asked. "Yes, are you coming with me?" Harry asked. Draco smirked before pushing off of the tree, "You bet! I'm not staying here." Draco stated. Harry just nodded before continuing on his way, followed closely by Draco.

It was almost dawn and Dumbledore was sitting in his office; he looked his age at the moment. Hermione was sitting a crossed from him. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and she kept rubbing her now free wrists. "Please Miss Granger, explain this to me again?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione sniffed before nodding, "Sometime over the summer Harry met Darkness and for some reason or another became her follower. Since then he has grown darker and….and evil, I also believe he killed the Minister of Magic though why, I don't know." Another tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "And who else knew and why didn't you come to me with this information?" Dumbledore asked. "Malfoy and Ron, in fact Ron felt that his only way to show Harry his loyalty was to join as well. As for the reason why I didn't tell you was because Harry had used a demonic binding curse that wouldn't let me. I'm sorry Sir." Hermione informed; she was so close to bursting into tears again.

Dumbledore sighed; he was looking older and older by the minute. "Thank you Miss Granger and I understand why you couldn't tell me. I am just sorry there wasn't a way for me to help. Why don't you go and try to get some rest." Dumbledore said. Hermione slowly stood up and started for the door, "Miss Granger, there is one more thing I wish to ask. I think it would be best if the Wesley's don't know about Ron's decision. Let their memories of him not be tainted with that truth...it would break their hearts to know that upon Ron's death his soul will belong to Hell." Dumbledore said. "I agree Sir, Ron was naive in his choice and didn't fully understand the consequences." Hermione stated before turning and leaving the Headmaster to his troubled thoughts.

Three days later Harry stood waiting in the Forbidden Forest, from where he was standing he could see Hogwarts. The cloak Harry was wearing blended in with the night and the shadows, he had the hood pulled up and his yellow eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Soon Ora arrived and she bowed to him, "You summoned me Master." Ora said. "Forgive me for leaving without informing you but it wasn't planned." Harry stated. "Have you come to fetch me?" Ora asked. "No, though Snape is still my slave I don't trust him. You however I trust as I know you are truly loyal, I therefore wish you to stay and report to me. I shall come once every three nights at midnight, if you are not here at that time I will assume you were held up or caught. Now tell me what has happened since I left?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore informed the Ministry of Magic that you are now following Hell and he has reason to believe that you killed Fudge, that you did kill Professor Craven Rose, and you used demonic magic against Hermione Granger. You are now wanted and considered very dangerous, though the papers only said that you have a connection with the Minister's death, that you used dark magic on a student, and that you murdered Craven. They said nothing about your being a follower of Darkness or that you have demonic powers." Ora informed.

Harry chuckled, "No they wouldn't; that would cause such a great panic and uproar that would be a catastrophe. I'm also not surprised that Dumbledore now knows as I knew Hermione would tell him the moment she got out." Harry stated coldly. Ora tilted her head to one side and smiled, "Do you want me to kill her?" Ora asked her voice very hopeful. Harry thought for a moment, "Better not, I may still have a use for her." Harry ordered. "Yes Master." Ora sounded down but dropped the subject. "You should return now and I shall see you in three days." Harry stated. Ora bowed then dashed off back to the castle. Harry looked at the castle once more before turning and vanishing into the shadows without regret.

**The End**

A/N: Yes I finished Darkness Awake! But don't worry the sequel shall be coming soon. I would like to thank all of you for reading and I would very much like to know what you thought of the ending. Also is there anything you would like to see in the sequel? Please review and let me know.


End file.
